She's Mine
by petriebird18
Summary: 1944, McGonagall’s 7th year at Hogwarts, and Tom Riddle’s 2nd. What happens when Riddle gets a crush on Minerva, but she’s only interested in her Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore? MMAD pairing. Compleated 111303
1. Default Chapter

Title: She's Mine  
  
Author: Deidre (petriebird18) (petrie_s@email.com)  
  
Archived: Anyone who would like to archive this is fine with me, just let me know so I know where my stuff is.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possible for future parts, I'm not sure yet)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately they don't belong to me, unless you haven't heard of them, and then I probably made them up.  
  
Feedback: Yes, I would love feedback!  
  
Author's notes: I figured that Minerva was in her 7th year when Tom (Voldemort) was in his second. I also figured that Albus defeated Grindelwald a year after Minerva graduated.  
  
Summery: 1944, McGonagall's 7th year at Hogwarts, and Tom Riddle's 2nd. What happens when Riddle gets a crush on Minerva, but she's only interested in her Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore? MM/AD pairing. (Will be a long fic over a long time period.)  
  
means thoughts  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Part 1  
  
She's perfect. Strong, brave, and beautiful. Top in her class, hell, she's the best student Hogwarts has probably ever seen. And she'll be mine one day, all mine.  
  
"Are you paying attention, Mr. Riddle?"  
  
"What?" Tom snapped out of his dazed state, "Yes, I'm paying attention, turn an animal into a goblet, got it." He said looking strait into her eyes. Minerva sighed. She was in her seventh year, and because of her excellent grades in all subjects, but especially Transfiguration, the administration had agreed to let her assist Professor Dumbledore in teaching some of his younger classes.  
  
"Well then, since you were paying attention, would you be so kind as to show the rest of the class?" She asked in a strict tone that scared most of the class, but only increased Tom's infatuation with her.  
  
"Of course." He said. He might have been daydreaming, but he could remember every word that had escaped her lips. He said the words and tapped the snake in front of him three times. It almost got all the way there, but the tongue was still hissing out the rim of the cup.  
  
"Very good for a first try. I think 5 points are in order for Slytherin?" She said turning to Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk. He looked at her and nodded. She could only give points to the students if he approved.  
  
Just then the bell rang to signal the end of class.  
  
"Remember your homework is due on Friday, and don't be surprised if there's a quiz as well." She reminded them as they gathered up their books.  
  
Lunch was next, so none of them really rushed out of there, and Tom especially took his time. He was in the front row, so he could hear what she and Dumbledore were saying to each other.  
  
Dumbledore got up and stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Well done, Minerva, you'll make an excellent teacher one day." He said smiling. She blushed a little.  
  
"Thank you, Professor, but I'll never be as good as you. You always seem to make it fun, something I'm not good at."  
  
"Nonsense." He said putting his hand on her arm, making Tom inwardly growl, "You'll do fine, and not everyone has to make it fun in the same way. If the students learn and enjoy it, then it doesn't much matter how it's taught, does it?" She laughed a bit.  
  
"Thank you. I am a little worried though...oh never mind." Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"No, what is it? Is everything ok?" She looked up at him. "Oh, Tom! I didn't even notice you were still here." She said all of a sudden and Tom looked up.  
  
"Sorry, I was just on my way out." He said taking his bag and walking out, but he didn't close the door all the way and stood outside listening to what they were saying. Making sure of course that no one would see what he was doing.  
  
"Minerva."  
  
"It's just that."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I overheard some of the students talking about the class I taught."  
  
"In a good way I hope." He said concerned.  
  
"Actually, they seemed to be more interested in me than Transfiguration. I'm a little worried that my appearance is distracting some of the students." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes. I do recall hearing young Mr. Reynolds talking to some of his friends about.what did they say.oh, yes, 'the hot new teacher' I was wondering who they meant, it would have helped if they had said teaching assistant." Dumbledore frowned when she didn't laugh like he had hoped.  
  
"It's not a big deal, my dear. So some of your students have crushes on you, I've gone through that same thing." Minerva didn't look up at him, but instead turned a deep shade of red, making Tom furious when he realized she liked Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however didn't even notice and continued.  
  
"Believe it or not, I was quite the hansom man in my youth. I remember my first year teaching here, I had three 7th year girls try to seduce me! But they still did well in class. In fact, I think it helped. If they're interested in you, then they're more likely to pay attention."  
  
"I can understand that." She said quietly, knowing how much her crush on him had helped her pay more attention in his class.  
  
"Good." He said pushing off the desk he was leaning on, "Now, would you like to go to lunch, or stay here and work on next week's lesson plans?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm kind of hungry, perhaps we could work on them tonight in the common room?" He smiled.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, and then perhaps a game of wizards chess? I promise I will beat you, even if I haven't been able to in the past 7 years." She laughed.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a natural." She said proudly.  
  
"And such a Gryffindor!" He said putting a hand on her back and leading them towards the door, where Tom was scowling and headed to the Great Hall himself.  
  
She's mine, and I won't let him have her. He thought to himself as he sat down.  
  
End of part 1  
  
Ok, I'm wonder if I should continue, so if you want more, please send feedback, if you don't want me to continue then either don't respond, or just tell me it sucks. 


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and stuff see the first part. Oh, and feedback is always welcome and enjoyed.  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO SENT FB!!! Wow, there were 12 reviews since I posted the first part, which wasn't that long ago, and it seems you want more, so here you go! (hope I wrote up to your expectation.)  
  
- - - - -  
  
Part 2  
  
Over the next few months Minerva had continued to help teach alongside of Albus, to the joy of both of them, and the pain of Tom. He loved being able to see her as much as he did, but hated knowing she was spending so much time with.him. He even went as far as to list the reasons why she shouldn't get involved with Dumbledore, but instead with him, and right on the top of the list was age. Now it was Christmas break, and most of the students were heading home for the holidays. This was Tom's favorite time of the year, he could be alone with his thought, with his ideas, and possibly, with her.  
  
"Hello, Minerva." She spun around quickly and then relaxed.  
  
"Oh, Tom, you scared me. I didn't know anyone else was in here."  
  
"Well I was looking for you actually."  
  
"Oh, why?" She asked a little confused.  
  
"I was wondering, since we're both staying for the break, if you could help me get a head start on what we'll be doing next in the class." He said confidently.  
  
She smiled, "It's break, Tom, a time to rest. You've been doing great in class, you don't need any extra help." He frowned, that was not the answer he expected. "But if you do want some help, I'm sure I could clear an afternoon to help you, although, like I said, I don't think you need it." He smiled again.  
  
"That's great! How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, I can't do it tomorrow, I'm meeting with Professor Dumbledore to go over some more teaching techniques. But how about Tuesday? I'm not doing anything then."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Tuesday would be great, thanks." He said still smiling, although it was forced. She smiled and then heard a clock chime, "Oh, is it 5 o'clock already? I'm sorry, Tom, I have to go, I promised Professor Dumbledore I'd meet him in his office in 15 minutes. Bye." She said gathering her books and running off.  
  
Tom immediately scowled as soon as she left. "Damn that old man."  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Minerva! Right on time I see." Dumbledore smiled as she entered his office.  
  
"Hello, Professor, hello, Fawkes!" She said petting the phoenix that was sitting on the nearby table.  
  
"Albus."  
  
"What?" Minerva asked looking up.  
  
He smiled, "We're alone, and working as colleagues right now, so you may call me Albus." Minerva blushed and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Albus." She said when he handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"Now, shall we start on these tests?" He said taking out a large stack of papers.  
  
She sighed, "We might as well get started now." She took one of the papers.  
  
"Should I count this as wrong? Or give half credit?" She asked him showing him the paper.  
  
"Hmmmm, well the theory isn't quite right, but he does have the spell correct, so give him half credit."  
  
She took the paper back and started to scribble on it with red ink. He meanwhile was looking at her. She was shorter than him, but still tall. Her long dark brown hair was pushed back by a headband, even though she had taken to wearing it up when she taught classes, she thought it made her look more sophisticated. She was beautiful, there was no denying it, in fact, almost every male teacher at Hogwarts admitted it, several even went so far as to say they'd want a relationship with her after she graduates. Indeed, he understood those desires, but unlike the others, he realized that it wouldn't be right. He was more than 5 times her age, her teacher, and head of house, it would be scandalous if they would even attempt a relationship.  
  
"Albus? ALBUS?" Albus shook his head and looked at Minerva, who seemed very worried.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Minerva, I.um, was daydreaming for a second." He said trying to smile.  
  
"I've been calling your name for nearly a minute now, what was so important that you lost focus like that?" She asked, still visibly concerned about him.  
  
"I was thinking about what will happen next year."  
  
"Next year? Oh, that's understandable, I've found myself thinking about that quite a bit lately too." She confessed, although I'm worried about what I'll do without seeing you, you're worried about school and the new or returning students. She thought to herself sadly.  
  
"I wish there was a teaching position open at Hogwarts next year, I have no doubt that you would get the position." He said smiling.  
  
"Me too. I already sent my application to a few other schools, as well as here. Hopefully I'll be offered some type of teaching position, even an assistant position or part time." She said trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get tons of acceptance letters." He said putting his hand on hers and squeezing it a bit. "If you don't then they're all fools."  
  
"Did you just call Hogwarts and it's administrators fools?"  
  
He thought for a minute and then laughed, "Yes, I guess I did. Well it's true, any man would be a fool not to want you." He stopped laughing when he realized what he said, and hoped she didn't realize it either, but she did. Minerva looked down and tried to stop the blush that was threatening to rise to her cheeks.  
  
Did he say what I think he said? What did he mean, does he have feelings for me? These and many similar questions were racing through her mind when she felt him take his hand off of hers and got up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minerva, I don't know why I said that, I meant to say that any school would be a fool not to want you. It was a slip of the tongue, please forgive me." He said quickly with his back towards her. He didn't want to see her when she realized that he, her teacher, mentor, and a man 80 years older than her, had romantic feelings for her.  
  
"A slip of the tongue." She repeated more to herself than to him, "Just a slip of the tongue, not true at all." She muttered to herself. "It was an accident, a slip of the tongue, no harm done." She spoke loud enough for him to hear.  
  
He turned at looked at her, her face was still down, but she hadn't tried to leave.  
  
"Perhaps we should postpone grading these papers until tomorrow." He suggested, "You should get some rest after the long semester anyway, you've been working far to hard."  
  
She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, I'll just go now. Goodnight." She said and closed the door to his office behind her.  
  
"Dammit." He cursed himself collapsing into a chair. "Why did I have to say that?"  
  
Fawkes screeched next to him and nipped at his fingers. Albus smiled at the bird.  
  
"I know Fawkes, I know, but I can't let her know, no matter what you may think." The Phoenix obviously took that as an insult as he flew to his perch and turned his back to Albus, who laughed a little. "Oh, don't do that. Even if you were right, it wouldn't work, she's still my student you know."  
  
Minerva meanwhile had ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, upstairs to her room, and collapsed on the bed crying.  
  
"Why do I do this to myself? He's my teacher, a very famous and respected man, what would he ever see in me? Of course it was a slip of the tongue, he could never actually think of me in any way other than his student." She told herself over and over again until she heard the door open.  
  
"Minerva? Are you alright?" Came a strong, but soft voice.  
  
"I'm fine, Hanna, thank you." Hanna Hooch (ok I didn't know her first name so I made it up, and keep in mind, I don't own her either.), the only other 7th year Gryffindor girl to stay for Christmas, and one of Minerva's best friends sat down on Minerva's bed and started to rub her back.  
  
"Come on Min, you're crying, and I've never seen you cry before, so talk." Then Hanna grinned, "Unless of course you want me to tell the whole school that the Head Girl was crying, I doubt you'd want anyone to know that, especially a certain auburn haired Transfiguration's teacher."  
  
"Like he would care, I'm just another student to him." Minerva said bitterly. Hanna immediately stood up.  
  
"What did he do?!?!" Hanna had known about Minerva's crush, and never, even when Minerva was upset over something he had done, had she talked about him like that. "If he hurt you, I swear, teacher or no, I'll ring."  
  
"Hanna don't, please." Minerva said quickly sitting up and grabbing hold of the other girls arm. "It's my fault, not his."  
  
Hanna sat down, "What happened?"  
  
"We were correcting paper, and he sort of zoned out, and then we started on the subject of what would happen next year."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"And about my applications to schools other than Hogwarts, and he made a comment. He meant to say any school would be a fool not to want me, but instead he said any man would be a fool not to want me."  
  
Hanna gasped, "That's great! I mean, isn't it? Wouldn't that me he might have feelings for you?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking, but then he turned away and started to apologize, and said it was a slip of the tongue, an accident, and that he didn't mean it." She started to cry again, "For those few seconds I was in heaven, I fooled myself into thinking he might actually like me, but I was just fooling myself. It hurt when he took it back and apologized, he was almost cold, it was like I was floating and then fell to earth like a thousand cauldrons."  
  
"Shhh, it's ok. He could have just been trying to cover up. You know, he really meant it, but it would be inappropriate, so he took it back."  
  
"No, I was fooling myself, like I have been for the past 4 years."  
  
"Four years?"  
  
"Ok, seven years. I just, I really like him, Hanna, I don't mean school girl crush like, I mean, every guy I've tried to date I end up comparing to him, and they never can compare to him."  
  
"Minerva, you don't actually mean."  
  
"I think I love him, Hanna. I can't teach anymore. I can't be around him every day like that." Minerva said getting up and wiping away her tears.  
  
"You can't quit, Minerva."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because they'll ask you why. You're grades aren't suffering, you love that class, the kids behave, the experience is good, and you still get the same amount of sleep as you did before. If you don't give them a reason they'll ask Professor Dumbledore, and he'll know what was wrong, and he'll try and talk you out of it anyway. And if you did quit you'd still see him during regular class time. And, in case you've forgotten, isn't he helping you to become an Animagi?"  
  
"Oh, what am I going to do, Hanna? I can't quit that!"  
  
"Be strong. You're the strongest person I know, Min, and you can deal with him. Besides, you have a few more months, just think of how much practice that will be towards your teaching ability."  
  
"I just don't know if I can stand to be alone with him now."  
  
"You did it before."  
  
"Yeah, but I still thought I had a chance."  
  
"You still might, remember, even if he did have feelings for you, he couldn't show them, I mean, think of what the rest of the school, or the parents would think. It would be horrible for his reputation."  
  
"True, but he's done some questionable things in the past, but he still did them despite what other people thought."  
  
"Min, just calm down, it'll be ok."  
  
"Thanks, Hanna. Oh, and by the way, stop calling me Min, you know I hate it."  
  
Hanna grinned, "How about Minnie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, ok, Minerva it is." Minerva smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll go to bed now."  
  
"It's 7 o'clock!"  
  
"Well what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Well.oh, I know, how about we take some books out of the restricted section? We always have fun finding new ways to intimidate the guys." Since Minerva had become Professor Dumbledore's assistant she had been allowed to go in the restricted section whenever she wanted, and she was allowed to bring one or two people with her, just incase she needed help with research.  
  
"You just want to see if Professor Chambers is there." Professor Chambers was the current Potions professor. He was young, about 35, which is young compared to someone like Dumbledore, wavy brownish red hair, and cool hazel eyes. He was only a temporary teacher that would only be there for 2 or 3 more years, and was usually found in the restricted section in his free time.  
  
"It's possible." She said grinning.  
  
Minerva sighed, "Fine, lets go." She said getting up and they headed downstairs and out of the common room. When they finally reached the library the first thing Hanna noticed was Professor Chambers.  
  
"See ya!" She whispered to Minerva, who laughed and headed to research the Animagi transformation more.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
I know, it's kinda going slow, but I'm trying to get it to a point when they can actually admit their feelings for each other, but I want to get their history together in first. So do you all like it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, see the first part for the disclaimer, oh, and thank you all for the responses, and I hope you like the added little twist in this part (not much Tom though.)  
  
Part 3  
  
After about an hour she saw Hanna and Professor Chambers leave the library deep in discussion. Probably about Quidditch. They're both obsessed, they'd be perfect together. She thought to herself and went back to reading. About a half hour later..  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
Minerva closed her eyes and inwardly groaned before looking up at the person standing in front of her  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." She greeted formally and tried to smile a bit.  
  
"May I?" He asked motioning to the chair across from her.  
  
"Of course." She said and went back to reading her book, hoping he would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Minerva, I believe I should apologize again for what I said earlier." He started to say.  
  
"There's no need to, you said it yourself, it was a slip of the tongue."  
  
"Yes, but obviously it's made you very uncomfortable and I am truly sorry for making you feel that way. I don't know why I said it, and I'm sorry for bringing it up, especially after you told me how uncomfortable you were with some of the things the students have been saying about you being so attractive."  
  
"It's alright, Professor, really" She said interrupting him, she couldn't bear to hear more. "I understand, but I really need to go, I have to prepare for my tutor session with Mr. Riddle Tuesday." She said and got up as he rose as well.  
  
"Yes, of course, I just wanted to make sure we were still friends despite my little slip of the tongue."  
  
"Friends.of course. I'll see you tomorrow." Minerva said and left the library.  
  
Albus sighed and sat back down, not noticing the other figure that had been in the Library long enough to have heard their entire conversation.  
  
"Friends? You do realize that you're only fooling yourself when you say you only want to be friends with her, right?"  
  
Albus looked up, a little annoyed, at the younger man who was now leaning against the table.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Charles, although I do think it's very rude to listen in on other people's private conversations."  
  
Charles Chambers laughed and sat down on the table "First off, I agree that listening to private conversations is rude, but I'm not really one for manners." He said grinning, "Second, you know exactly what I was talking about. Face it, old or young, your still a man, and student or no, Minerva is a very attractive woman. You want her as more than a friend but are just too afraid to say or do anything."  
  
Albus was trying not to reveal his feelings as Charles spoke, especially since they had not known each other for that long, but he couldn't stay quiet any longer, "Whether I want her as more than a friend or not is not the issue, Charles, she is my student, a member of my house, and 80 years younger than I am. The fact that I am even having these thoughts about her is enough to get me suspended or fired, for me to act on my feelings are inconceivable."  
  
"Ahhh, maybe now, but in a few months she won't be your student anymore, she'll just be another very attractive, intelligent, unattached woman. A woman who as soon as she graduates, will have at least two teachers asking her out."  
  
"And are you one of those two?" Albus asked, trying to keep the possessiveness out of his voice.  
  
Charles laughed, "Actually, I have my eyes set on another feisty 7th year Gryffindor, but I believe you know Harold and Robert, who are probably fighting over who will ask Minerva out first as we speak."  
  
"What?!?!" Of all the male teachers, Harold Summers and Robert Binns (yes, I mean the ghost, who at that time I'm thinking wasn't a ghost, who teaches History of Magic, and again I don't know his first name so I made it up) were probably the last two he ever expected to be bold enough to ask a student out. Robert taught History of Magic, and even though he was a very good conversationalist one on one, his lectures in class were legendary for being as boring as possible. Harold taught Divination, a subject Minerva openly called 'a waist of time'. True, she had never insulted Harold, mainly because he was a true seer, and although his visions didn't come often, he had never lied and acted like he knew everything that was going to happen. He regarded his gift as just that, a gift, and as such it should never be abused or exploited, and actually he was quite a shy person. In fact, it had taken 10 years for Harold to finally say more than "Fine, thank you", or "Please pass the butter" to anyone after he had joined the teaching staff.  
  
Charles grinned, "I know, I wouldn't have expected those two either, but go and ask them yourselves if you don't believe me. Oh, and keep in mind, Harold is 40, which, ok, is only 22 years older than Minerva, not 80, but Robert isn't that much younger than you are, what, 10, maybe 15 years younger than you? He doesn't seem to care what controversy it would cause if he was to date a former student that was so much younger than him. Perhaps you better think about that before you try and tell Minerva, or yourself, that all you want to do is be 'friends. Bye!" Charles said and hopped off the table and left the library, leaving a very confused Transfigurations teacher sitting alone.  
  
The rest of the break went by fast. Her 'study' session with Tom made her very uncomfortable. He kept on looking at her instead of the book, and he seemed to frown every time she mentioned Professor Dumbledore. As for Dumbledore, he still seemed very upset after what had happened, in fact, it seemed like he was even more nervous around her than he was before, even after she reassured him several times that she understood that he didn't mean it and just wanted to be friends. Within three months she had successfully completed her Animagi training and was therefore able to have more free time, but less time with Albus.  
  
"You know, I was talking with Charles the other day."  
  
"Charles? Don't you mean Professor Chambers?" Minerva asked grinning slightly and raising an eyebrow at Hanna, who was sitting in a chair in the common room across from her.  
  
"No, I mean Charles, just like you don't mean Professor Dumbledore, you mean Albus." Hanna replied smugly and then laughed at the glare her friend sent her. "As I was saying, we were talking, and a certain head girl came up in our conversation."  
  
Minerva sighed, "Yeah, I wonder who brought that subject up."  
  
"Actually he did."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You're never going to believe this, but apparently you have several admirers of the male sex, who happen to be on the teaching staff." Hanna replied, grinning ear to ear at Minerva's shocked look.  
  
"What? That's not funny, Hanna, stop it."  
  
"Oh, I'm not joking. Charles said that Professors Binns and Summers are planning to ask you out as soon as you graduate, and he said that another teacher was presently in denial about his feelings for you, but if he comes to his senses, you might just get the man of your dreams to ask you out."  
  
Minerva gasped. She didn't know what to say. Binns and Summers were planning on asking her out? And, she couldn't possible be saying that Albus, umm, Professor Dumbledore, was going to ask her out as well. "Please tell me you're joking, or that he was joking."  
  
"Nope." Hanna replied shortly, "Apparently he and Dumbledore had a little chat a while ago, I think he said it was over the holidays, and he practically admitted that he was in love with you, but was worried because of your age difference and the whole teacher/student problem. See? I told you he was just covering when he made that 'slip of the tongue', he does have feelings for you."  
  
"Maybe, but that still doesn't mean he'll act on them."  
  
Hanna rolled her eyes, "Ok, so maybe he won't act on his feelings right away, but at least you know that the feelings exist, and you can use it to your advantage."  
  
Minerva raised an eyebrow. Hanna had a look in her eyes that always meant that she was up to something, "What do you mean, to my advantage?"  
  
"Oh, come on Minerva, use some of those brain cells you're rumored to have. If he doesn't act on his feelings within a certain amount of time, you use his feelings to make him admit them to you." Seeing her friends continued questioning look, Hanna sighed and explained it better, "You flaunt yourself in front of him.NO, I didn't mean it that way. Look, you go out with a guy, in front of him, to make him jealous and realize what he's missing. And if that doesn't work you can just throw yourself at him."  
  
"HANNA!" Minerva yelled, shocked that her friend would suggest her throwing herself at Albus, although the thought had crossed her mind, but she wasn't about to admit that to Hanna.  
  
A few weeks later Minerva was sitting in the Transfigurations classroom planning out the next weeks lessons. Well, at least that was what she was supposed to be doing, unfortunately, she was a little distracted. Since her 'conversation' with Hanna, Minerva had taken to noticing not only how Albus, and some of the other male teachers, acted around her, but when it started. She realized that his unusually distracted actions and nervousness had started during break, right around the time Chambers had apparently talked to him.  
  
"Have you finished correcting those quizzes Minerva?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes, they're right here. I was just thinking about next week's lesson plans." She said and handed Albus the stack of quizzes to him, his fingers brushing over hers for a second before he quickly pulled away.  
  
"Why don't you go to dinner? I'll deal with next weeks lessons." He said suddenly.  
  
Minerva nodded. He had also taken to shortening their planning sessions together, almost like he was afraid to be alone with her. "Yes, perhaps I should, but so should you, after all, you need to eat too."  
  
He smiled, "Yes, once again you're right. Why don't you go on ahead, I'll just put these papers away and I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright, but don't be too long, you know how Headmaster Dippit hates when people, especially teachers are late." She said smiling and then left.  
  
"Just a few more weeks, that's all." Albus mumbled to himself after she had left. Just a few more weeks before she graduated and would leave him, but then again, she wouldn't be a student anymore. "Oh, stop it Albus, Charles was wrong and you shouldn't even try it." He reprimanded himself before heading to the Great Hall himself.  
  
It was now the week of finals, a week before she left Hogwarts, and him.  
  
"I'm going to Beauxbatons to teach charms." She said suddenly. He looked up at her.  
  
"You can't go there!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he practically jumped out of his chair.  
  
"Why not?" Minerva asked, shocked by his outcry, it was not the reaction she had anticipated.  
  
"Why not? Minerva, Grindelwald has taken over half the main land, and Beauxbatons is next on his list of places to attack, you could get hurt, or worse killed!" He said pacing in front of her.  
  
"I realize that, but I'm still taking the job. You've said it yourself, Professor, more witches and wizards from Great Britain must support and help our brothers and sisters on the main land against his evil, and that's exactly what I'm doing." He stopped pacing and looked at her. She didn't realize how it would destroy him if she was taken away from him like that.  
  
"No. You're too young. You have you're whole life ahead of you, Minerva. You have the makings of one of the most powerful witches I have ever seen, you'd be a casualty that our world is not prepared to pay." Minerva didn't know whether to be thankful for his concern and high opinion, or outraged by his implication that she couldn't take care of herself and that she needed his approval to do this.  
  
"If I can do such great things, than I'm more needed than I originally thought. You've been over there helping numerous times, now it's my turn. They need reinforcement, and protecting the next generation of students at Beauxbatons is something I'm willing to give my life for if needed." She said strongly standing up and holding back the tears that were trying to break through her defenses.  
  
"I've lived long enough, you haven't."  
  
"I'm not going to discuss this anymore, I was letting you know as a courtesy, not to get your approval." Minerva said defiantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to study for my finals. Good day." She said walking out and shutting the door, hard, behind her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Since it was finals week, she didn't have to teach anymore classes with him. She arrived at his class right on time, and left immediately. She ignored his requests for her to see him in his office, or after class. She was falling apart at the thought of leaving while being mad at him, but she wasn't about to apologize, if he wanted her to stay, then he'd have to ask her and give her a good reason, like he loved her.  
  
"Minerva." He said quietly. She didn't even look up from the book she was reading. She was sitting in a chair in the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the afternoon, so the common room was empty except for a few students who were trying to cram some last minute studying in.  
  
"Professor." She greeted coldly.  
  
He sighed and sat down across from her. He had hated the uncomfortable feeling around them after the incident during the winter break, but having her be so cold and angry with him was tearing him apart inside.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said sincerely.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." She said in a voice he couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic.  
  
"Will you please look at me while I'm talking to you?" He said quietly while watching the others walk out of the common room. They were now alone.  
  
"I have to study."  
  
"Your last exam was this morning, you have nothing else to study for."  
  
She sighed and looked up at him, her face rigid showing no emotion. "What?"  
  
"You surprised me, I wasn't expecting you to take such a risky position. I overreacted, I'll admit that, but you can't honestly tell me that you didn't expect me to be a little upset."  
  
"Why should you be upset? I'm just another one of your students, I'm sure many of us have gone and joined the fight against Grindelwald." She said, a tinge of bitterness framed her voice.  
  
"You're not just another one of my students, Minerva, surely you can see that." He said frowning. This was tearing him apart, on one side he wanted to just pledge his undying love to her right then and there and beg her not to leave, but the other side was reminding him that he had left to fight Grindelwald many times over the past few years, it wouldn't be fair to ask her to do for him what he couldn't promise to do for her.  
  
"So I'm one of the better students who's actually excelled in your class, and your only protégé to have successfully completed my Animagi transformation, you'll still only think of me as your student, a child."  
  
"You're not a child, I know that." He said quietly taking her hand. She didn't take it away, but her face didn't change from the stone like expression, but there was a change in her eyes. "But.you are one of my students. I can't." He looked down at their hands, "Minerva, please understand that I care for you as more than just a student and a protégé, but nonetheless, you are 80 years younger than I, and I am still your teacher and head of house." He paused, not really sure where to go from there. He hadn't actually told her he was in love with her, but simply made it sound like anything more than simple friendship was completely out of the question between them. "Just please promise me that you'll write to me, tell me what's going on, not only with the war, but with you. I want to know you're alright at Beauxbatons. Please promise me you'll keep in touch, at least twice a month, more if you have time."  
  
She looked at him, he was going to say something else, she could tell. In other words, your silly little crush means nothing to me little girl, but lets try and remain civil to each other and maybe I'll be able to be friends with you. She thought to herself. "I promise." She said quietly. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming.  
  
"Thank you, my dear." He replied, almost to quiet for her to hear, but she heard nonetheless.  
  
She left the next week. She arrived at Beauxbatons two weeks after that, and he got the first letter two days later.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
See, I'm writing, don't worry when I make a promise I intend to keep it. The school is beautiful, and no sign of Grindelwald has been reported, as I'm sure you are aware of. This will be short, but I'll right more later. The headmaster and caretaker were the only faculty present, so I'm being introduced to most of the rest of the staff tonight. I already miss Hogwarts, and knowing that I will not be returning there in the autumn is an idea that I am still getting used to. I must go now, the headmaster should be arriving shortly.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He leaned back in his chair, it was the 6th time he had read the letter. She was still safe, he kept on reminding himself. He took out a fresh piece of parchment and set to writing back to her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dearest Minerva,  
  
So formal, my dear? You are allowed to call me Albus. I am glad that you are still safe, and that you still intend to write me. I will be in France next month, perhaps we could have lunch to discuss your teaching plans? I never had the pleasure of teaching Charms, I would be most interested in hearing what you plan on doing first. Hogwarts has not changed since you left, although I am sure that I'll be lost next year without your assistance in class. I'm afraid I have grown quite accustomed to having you beside me  
  
Albus paused, and then erased the last sentence.  
  
I look forward to hearing more about Beauxbatons.  
  
Always,  
  
Albus  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He folded the letter and sent it with an owl before he had a chance to change his mind. This went on throughout the summer. Semi-short letters about the schools, Grindelwald, and teaching. Eventually the new school year arrived, and the letters grew to include descriptions of the students.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dearest Minerva,  
  
Mr. Riddle has asked about you once again. I almost dare say that he seems to miss you terrible, or perhaps you were just a better teacher than I am. I just told him you were teaching Charms at Beauxbatons, I hope you don't mind.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Minerva read the rest of the letter quickly and then took out her quill to write a response.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
I do not mind you telling Tom where I am teaching, but I do hope you won't tell him much else. There was always something about him that disturbed me. Do not get me wrong, he is a wonderful boy, and a great student, however, he was one of the students who seemed to develop a crush on me, and if he asked about me I worry that he has not gotten over it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She continued the letter with responses to some of his other comments, in addition to some new news that she had gotten.  
  
Soon it was a month before Christmas.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dearest Minerva,  
  
I do hope you are planning on visiting Hogwarts during the break. I'm sure that the staff would enjoy your company, even for a day or two, to brighten our dark halls once again. And no, this is not a ploy to get you away from Beauxbatons, I assure you I won't try and prevent you from returning to your students, who I hope are behaving better than mine right now...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
I would love to visit Hogwarts during the break. In fact, Headmaster Dippit should be receiving my request that I may be allowed to stay there for three days, two nights during the break, but I'm not telling you which, it's a surprise. Oh, and I found you the perfect Christmas gift, I know you'll love them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
End of part 3  
  
YAY! I've finished the third chapter and I'm already starting the 4th. Truthfully, I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm hoping you'll continue to read and enjoy it. It may end up being like an AU fic, but maybe not, I'm not to sure yet. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the next few days, a week at the most. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, see the first part for the disclaimer, oh, and thank you all for the responses. I really, really hope you like this part all you AD/MM fans, this part's for you!!!!! (with just a little bit of angst thrown in the middle)  
  
Part 4  
  
The day before Christmas.  
  
"What are you doing?" A whispered voice asked.  
  
"Ah!" Albus jumped out of his chair and turned around to find Minerva laughing hysterically. "That wasn't funny, I'm an old man, you could have killed me!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you're not old, and I would never be able to kill you." She said giving him a hug, and a small kiss on the cheek. "So are you going to dinner or stay here alone?"  
  
"Of course I'm coming, after you my dear." He said opening the door for her He was surprised by the kiss, but was trying not to think of how much just that little gesture made him feel.  
  
The teachers that had remained at Hogwarts for the break welcomed Minerva back like she was one of their friends, not a former student. Professors Binns and Summers were especially happy to see her, but after she had turned both of them down over the summer, they tried to keep themselves close to her, without annoying her. Of course, she notice their actions, as well as those of Albus, but what she didn't notice was Tom standing in the doorway watching her with a possessive look etched on his face.  
  
The next day, Christmas.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She said and placed a package in front of Albus.  
  
"Why thank you Minerva, and here you go." He said handing her a smaller package.  
  
"You go first." She said.  
  
"Socks!" (ok, who didn't see that one coming?) He exclaimed holding up a pair of hand knitted dark blue wool sock with stars and moons on them.  
  
"I remember you saying you never have enough warm socks." She said nervously. She knew he'd appreciate them, but she wasn't sure of if he would ever actually think of wearing them.  
  
"I love them, although I might wear them out quite quickly with the chilling winter we've been having this year! Now you." He said and she slowly peeled away the paper to reveal a box. When she opened it she gasped.  
  
"Oh, Albus, it's beautiful!" She held up a broach (you know, the one she wears in both movies)  
  
"I though it would look good with those green robes you wore when you were teaching, do you still wear those?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, it's odd that a Gryffindor should wear green."  
  
"But it brings out your eyes. It's a beautiful color on you." He said and she smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly. "Now what shall we do for the rest of the day?" She asked in a more excited voice.  
  
"Hm, how about we go for a carriage ride of the grounds? It did just snow last night, it should be beautiful." He suggested.  
  
"Well then what are we still doing here?" She asked laughing. "I'll just go and get my cloak and I'll meet you in the Main Hall."  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
They spent the next few hours together, either outside in the carriage, or inside the teacher's lounge by the fire sipping coco. The other teachers joined in on there conversations every once in a while, but for the main part it was just the two of them.  
  
A little while later.  
  
"I had a wonderful Christmas, but I'm afraid I have to leave tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Yes, you still haven't visited your brother's family, have you?" Albus asked as they stood in front of the door leading to her guest room.  
  
"No, I haven't. But they have 4 children, so I think they had a busy enough time yesterday, I would have just added to the chaos." She said smiling.  
  
"4 children? I thought he only had the two boys?" Albus asked. He had taught Minerva's brothers, both of them at older than her by at least 5 years.  
  
"Oh, no, James and Natalie just had twin girls 2 months ago, I didn't tell you?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind."  
  
"4 children, and all under the age of 5, right?" She nodded in confirmation.  
  
"I don't know how he does it." Minerva laughed, "Older children I can handle, and even the younger ones for a little while, but taking care of them constantly? I don't think I'll ever have children, I wouldn't know what to do." Albus frowned, he had never seen her doubt herself like that before.  
  
"Minerva, surely you don't mean that, you would make a wonderful mother, I guarantee it"  
  
Minerva laughed, "Oh, really, Albus, it's the 40's, the 1940's, woman don't have to have children to be happy you know. Besides, I can't have children if I don't get married, and I doubt that will ever happen, I'm a very particular woman."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find the perfect man someday, Minerva. A woman like you must have men throwing themselves at you."  
  
"Unfortunately Professors Binns and Summers are not my type. Ahem, well, it's late, Albus, I should really be getting to bed." She said, trying to relieve the suddenly heavy, serious atmosphere that surrounded them.  
  
"Yes, it's quite late isn't it? Goodnight, Minerva. Sweet dreams." He said but hesitated and then kissed her cheek before leaving.  
  
Minerva touched her hand to her cheek and smiled. She turned around and was just about to enter her room and go to sleep when a voice stopped her.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming back." She turned back around.  
  
"I didn't know I was coming back until Albus invited me about a month ago." Tom cringed when she used Dumbledore's first name. "I really should be getting to bed, it's late. It was nice to see you again, goodnight, Tom."  
  
"Do you and Professor Dumbledore keep in touch often?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. He had also made it his business to keep an eye on her the entire time she had been here, including her talk with Dumbledore just before he made his presence known.  
  
She stopped and turned back around, "Yes, he's worried about Grindelwald attacking Beauxbatons, so we keep in touch so he knows I'm still safe."  
  
"He's worried about you, I'm surprised, I thought that it was unprofessional for a teacher, especially one of the opposite sex and so much older, to get involved with a student like that. Of course, I also thought that you were smarter than to actually be taken in by the likes of him." He said almost bitterly.  
  
"Albus and I are friends, and I am no longer his student, now I am going to bed." She said shortly and went into her room without saying goodnight.  
  
Minerva returned to Beauxbatons a few days later, after visiting her family. Two and a half weeks later Albus had still not received a letter from her and he was getting worried, until a soft tapping on his window calmed him down. "It's just late." He said taking the letter and opening it to reveal a very sloppy, very short letter.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Beauxbatons is under attack, it's just begun, and I hope Horus makes it to you. Rumors say that Grindelwald is somewhere near, but not fighting himself. I pray that we can hold them off long enough for the aurors to arrive. I will try and write again as soon as I can. If I don't, please don't blame yourself, remember, I chose to come here, and not even you could have stopped me. Minerva  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Albus' heart stopped, she was in trouble. Within a few seconds he was in the headmasters office arranging things so he could go and help fight with the aurors to defend Beauxbatons. Dippet, of course, approved and wished him well.  
  
Albus met up with one of his friends, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and they, along with a few other aurors were off.  
  
They arrived in the middle of a forest, a little ways away from the school.  
  
"We need to find Grindelwald, if we kill him, it will discourage his followers." Albus said.  
  
"Yeah, but where? He's always at the battles, but he's always hidden." One of the aurors said looking around for possible attackers.  
  
Albus tried to think, he had only been in that area a few times before but, except for the forest, which wasn't that big, it was pretty much open areas. "Wait, I know. Alastor, gather as many aurors as possible I think I know where he might be."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Minerva told me in one of her letters about an underground tunnel that wizards built and used during the French Revolution. It's hidden underground, and not many people even remember it's there, but she told me exactly where it was, so the next time I came here I'd be able to find it even if she wasn't able to take me there." Albus explained quickly.  
  
Recognition crossed one of the auror's faces, "Yes! I remember visiting there when I was younger."  
  
He told Alastor where it was.  
  
"Be careful." Alastor called. He would gather some reinforcement, and inform the head auror about it, and Albus was going with another auror to scout ahead and see if his hunch was right.  
  
Albus encountered several opposing wizards, most of them were very young, but he and the auror stunned them easily and eventually made it to where the entrance was supposed to be. Sure enough, they heard voices. "Yes, General, I understand." General, that's what his followers addressed Grindelwald as. They hid to the side as a man came out.  
  
Should I wait? But I can't, Minerva's life is at stake. Albus thought to himself  
  
"We can blast our way through to underneath the school, and then attack from within" Another voice, presumably Grindlewald's said from within the tunnel.  
  
"We're working on it now, General."  
  
"Good, now go, I don't want anyone to get near this tunnel."  
  
"Sir, yes Sir." Another man exited the tunnel.  
  
He's going to attack them from underneath, Dammit where's Alastor! Albus looked around and spotted him. He was still quite a ways off, and then was suddenly ambushed by a bunch of Grindelwald's followers. Dammit, I can't wait for them to get through, I have to stop him now.  
  
"I'm going in, keep watch in case anyone else tries to come in." The auror, despite his better judgment, nodded as Albus said stepped out of his hiding place and creping into the tunnel. The auror sighed and turned around, blocking the door and watching out for anyone who might try and return to Grindlewald.  
  
Alastor was looking towards the tunnel, There's no way we're going to get him now. Just then he saw Albus slip inside. Dammit Albus! You're gonna get yourself killed.  
  
He continued fighting, watching as comrades and enemies alike fell for what seemed like hours, but was probably closer to 30 minutes. Suddenly there was an explosion that came from the tunnel, and it was enough to distract the enemies and give the aurors the advantage. Another half hour later and the remaining aurors made there way into the tunnel.  
  
"ALBUS!! DAMMIT, MAN, YOU BETTER BE ALIVE, OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Alastor screamed.  
  
"You do realize that makes no sense right?" Came a voice in the corner. Alastor pointed his wand towards the voice, but lowered it.  
  
"Albus! What the hell happened?!?!"  
  
"He's dead." Albus said limping towards Alastor and pointing to Grindelwald, who was slumped against the wall.  
  
The war was over, and good had won. After hearing of their leader's defeat, many surrendered, and the aurors, as well as Albus were taken to the school's infirmary.  
  
"You killed Grindelwald, you're a hero!" Shouted one teacher when Albus limped inside. Apparently word spread fast about what had happened.  
  
"Come this way, I'll have you fixed up in no time." A mediwitch told Albus.  
  
He laid down on the bed and let her examine his leg, "Do you work here?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Who? Oh, yes, the Animagi, yes. Why?" Asked the witch without looking up from his leg.  
  
"She's a friend of mine, and I was wondering if she was alright."  
  
"Yes, she's fine, well, for the most part. A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. She's helping Frances take care of the students."  
  
"Frances?"  
  
"Professor Ranney, he teaches History of Magic, they're in charge of keeping the students who are uninjured in the Main Dining Hall."  
  
"Can you tell me how to get there?" Albus asked the witch when she finished healing his leg.  
  
"No time, Albus, we have to go now." Moody said coming up next to him  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, the ministry wants answers now, and from you personally. We can't waist a moment, let's go."  
  
"But I haven't seen Minerva, yet." Alastor looked upset, but then spotted a teacher.  
  
"You."  
  
"Yes?" The old wizard asked with a think French accent.  
  
"You know Minerva McGonagall?"  
  
"Of course, she is one of my colleagues."  
  
"Good, tell her Albus Dumbledore was here, but that he couldn't stay and see her because a friend had to drag him back to England, but that he's glad she's alright. Ok, Albus, you happy?"  
  
"I'll do that." The wizard said and walked off. Albus nodded his thanks and then he and Alastor hurried back to the Ministry's offices.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next day Minerva was finally able to go back to her room and get some rest, something she had missed since the battle began. When she got back she noticed an owl sitting on her desk, and she immediately recognized the handwriting as Albus'. One of the fellow teachers had told her he had been there, like she didn't know that from everyone celebrating that he had defeated Grindlewald, but had continued to tell her his message. She sat down and started to read the letter.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dearest Minerva,  
  
Please do not be upset with me for leaving without seeing you, but you can blame that on Alastor or the Ministry of Magic, but not me. I need to talk to you, I'll be at the Taillevent Restaurant at 8 o'clock on Friday. Please do me the honor of joining me for dinner.  
  
Love, Albus  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Minerva sat there surprised, was something wrong? What did he need to tell her that could wait until Friday, but he couldn't tell her in a letter? She immediately sent a letter back saying that she, of course, would meet him there, but also informed him of her worries, but she received no reply back with further explanations.  
  
Friday night  
  
Minerva was now walking up to the muggle restaurant, where Albus was waiting for her. They were both wearing muggle evening wear suitable for the seasonal weather and for the time period. She saw him first, and immediately had to resist the urge to run into his arms and kiss him senseless. What she didn't know was that as soon as he saw her, he had to resist the same urge that she had just had.  
  
"Minerva." He said taking one of her hands and kissing it. He couldn't help it, his eyes traveled down her, examining every curve that the dress accentuated. She noticed this and tried, but failed, to suppress the blush that started to form when he looked at her like that.  
  
He finally tore his eyes back to her face, "You look beautiful."  
  
She looked into his eyes, and saw something there that she hadn't seen in his eyes ever before, but for some reason it sent an excited chill down her spine. "Thank you, Albus, you look very handsome, yourself."  
  
"Shall we?" He said motioning to the door and offering her his arm, which she gladly took as they headed inside.  
  
They ate and talked for over an hour before she remembered what he had said in his letter.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, taking another sip of her wine.  
  
Instead of answering, he looked over to the dance floor in the center of the room and then turned back to her with a smile, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"That's not what you wanted to talk to me about." She said, but then sighed when he got up and offered her his hand. "Alright, one dance, but then I want answers, Albus Dumbledore." He grinned and pulled her up.  
  
One dance turned into 5 dances before they finally sat down again.  
  
"You are very good at distracting me." Minerva laughed as they sat down.  
  
"Thank you." Albus said smiling. "You look so beautiful when you laugh." He said looking at her. She looked up at him and felt a pang in her heart at all of the emotions she saw in his eyes.  
  
He motioned for a waiter to give them the bill, which he promptly paid, and then turned to her, "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
"Alright." She said, still not understanding what was going on.  
  
They ended up on one of the bridges over the Seine River. She was looking into the river when she felt his hand brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.  
  
"Minerva?" His voice was soft and she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why weren't Binns and Summers your type?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked over at him, "Because I'm in love with someone else." She answered quietly.  
  
He leaned closer to her, "Who?"  
  
She paused and looked deep into his eyes, "You."  
  
That's all Albus needed to hear before his lips were on hers. The kiss was like what she had heard, it lasted for what seemed forever, but it wasn't long enough.  
  
When he pulled back he looked down at her, waiting for either acceptance or regret for what they just did.  
  
She opened her eyes and found him looking down at her and she smiled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that to happen."  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been trying to fight the urge to do that." He said stroking her cheek gently.  
  
"What happens now?" She asked softly. She didn't want to ask the question, but she knew she had to.  
  
"Now.it's up to you." He said, "What ever you want I'll do."  
  
"I want to be with you." She said and he smiled, but then she continued, "But I want to continue to teach."  
  
Albus frowned, he was thinking that the problem would be if she wanted to actually be with him and be public about their relationship, but he had forgotten about her teaching ambitions.  
  
He stepped back from her and sighed, "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"We could try a long distance relationship, at least, until I can get a teaching position at Hogwarts." She said looking down at the stones beneath her feet.  
  
He smiled and placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him and not the ground. "Hopefully that time won't be too far away."  
  
She smiled back at him and then frowned, "Albus, what if I don't get a position at Hogwarts?"  
  
He laughed, "Really, Minerva, as soon as a position is available Hogwarts will be dragging you back there by your hair." She smiled and they kissed again, forgetting the world around them and focusing on each other for that perfect moment.  
  
End of Part 4  
  
Ok, just a little note about the 'tunnels built during the French Revolution', that was totally made up (or if there were tunnels I didn't know about them) and to answer any question about why didn't they just apparate during the Revolution, I'm guessing since it's so controlled during the 1990's/2000 era, it was probably to difficult for many witches and wizards to do back then. Oh, and the Taillevent is a real restaurant in Paris, but I don't know if it was around in the 1940's, so I'm pretending it was (lol). Oh, and I pretty much know what's going to happen in the next chapter, and let's just say there's more AD/MM goodness, but TOM at the end (hehe) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is in Part 1  
  
~~~~~  
  
Part 5  
  
Five years had gone by, Albus was more famous than even the Minister of Magic. His and Minerva's relationship had been kept quiet, not really being secret, but only telling close friends and family. Unfortunately, Professor Chambers had decided to stay longer than he originally thought, and none of the other teachers seemed ready to retire. Albus had informed Minerva about what truly happened with the girls death a during Tom Riddle's fifth year and about his suspicions. Riddle had just graduated from Hogwarts and was apparently applying for a job at Beauxbatons, much to Minerva's dislike. It was the summer, and Albus was visiting Minerva in the French countryside where she had bought a little cottage.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he actually got the Potions job, oh, Albus I just don't want to work with him."  
  
"You don't have to." He said sipping his tea calmly. They were sitting in the small kitchen/eating area.  
  
"I can't quit, Albus, what would I do then, where would I go? I need to teach, but the then the closest position would be at Durmstrang, and I don't want to teach there." She said putting down her cup and shaking her head.  
  
"You'd come back to Hogwarts and teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Albus said casually watching her actions.  
  
"Oh, yes, because I'm sure that Professor Aldridge would be happy to retire just so I could get away from Tom." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, he quit. The job's free for the taking."  
  
"What?" She asked almost spilling her tea.  
  
"He decided to get married and settle down." Albus said placing his tea on the table and trying very hard to not laugh at her shocked and confused expression.  
  
"He could have continued to teach, though."  
  
"She's a muggle and doesn't know he's a wizard. I doubt very much that she'd agree to live in a school full of witches and wizards when she knows nothing of our culture."  
  
"Oh, I'll have to send my application right away!" She said getting up and sorting through papers.  
  
"Why, you've already been approved?"  
  
"What?" She asked, turning slowly back to his smiling face.  
  
"The board has already agreed, and they asked me to offer you the job." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"You've been here for three days, and you couldn't have told me this sooner?" She asked trying to keep her temper in check, and failing.  
  
"It must have slipped my mind." He said trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"You are a cruel old man, Albus Algernon Dumbledore!" She shouted and he flinched.  
  
"I should have never told you my middle name." He said frowning. Minerva smirked.  
  
"Well you did and now you're paying for it. How could you not tell me like that?!?!? Here I was, complaining for the past three days about Tom and Beauxbatons and you've known this whole time that I would accept the job an feel relieved and you didn't say anything!!"  
  
"So you're accepting the position?"  
  
"Hmmm, let me think about that. Stay at Beauxbatons with a man who practically stalks me, and then add in Tom to the mix, or work at the one place that I actually consider a home away from home. Of course I accept!" She said loudly and a little annoyed at his cruel joke.  
  
"Haha, wonderful!" He said smiling. "Now you'll just have to send them a letter of acceptance." He said getting up and getting a quill and parchment and handing them to her. "They want to know within a few days, and since it's already been three days, you might want to get writing."  
  
She stared at him with her mouth open. "You.are.evil."  
  
He grinned, "I love you too." He said kissing her cheek, "I'll be in the living room when you're done." He said and then headed into the other room.  
  
A few minutes later Minerva emerged from the kitchen and sat down across from where he was sitting.  
  
He looked at her, "Minerva? You're not mad at me are you?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"No, Albus, I am not mad at you. Well, I am, but I can forgive you, because, after all, you are a senile old fool." She said smirking a little bit as his mouth dropped open, and then curled into a grin.  
  
"Senile old fool? Oh, is that what I am?" He said getting up and slowly moving towards her, but she didn't move.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what you are." She said trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
He placed his hands on the armrests of the chair she was sitting in, and leaned down so that his face was just inches from hers.  
  
"Ah, but remember, Minerva, that you love me, so are you actually admitting that you're in love with a senile old fool? What would people think?" He asked in a soft, low voice.  
  
Minerva swallowed. This was new. "Perhaps I am, does that mean that there's something wrong with me?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
He smirked and then kneeled in front of her, and then looked at her, up and down before saying, "Yes, I think there is something wrong with you."  
  
Her eyes widened, "And what, pray tell, is wrong with me?" She asked, a little annoyed, her eyes were so fixed on his that she didn't notice when his hands moved from the armrests.  
  
He smiled at her before taking one of her hands in his. "You're not married to this senile old fool." He said quietly and she gasped as he held up a ring box that contained a beautiful gold band with a sapphire on it, instead of the usual diamond. "Minerva?" His voice brought her eyes back from the ring up to his eyes again. "Will you marry me, and make this old fool, not so foolish anymore?"  
  
Minerva's eyes clouded up with tears, "Oh, Albus." That was all she could manage, before throwing her arms around his neck, knocking him backwards, ending up with them both on the floor.  
  
He laughed, trying to hold his own tears of joy back, "Should I take that as a 'yes'?" He asked and was answered with a very passionate kiss.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" She said through her tears. MARRIED!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
A week later Beauxbatons starting running ads for a new Charms teacher.  
  
"Dammit!" A voice yelled and threw the paper into the fire. "How could she leave Beauxbatons now?!?!?! Well, I'll just have to come up with another plan sooner than I anticipated."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The man turned around and glared at the house elf.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I was not to be disturbed?!?!"  
  
"Yes, sir, Soddy (ok, so I can't think of good house elf name, if you know better ones let me know and I'll try and use them in future chapters) is sorry, sir, but you told Soddy to tell you if the lady left her house."  
  
His eyes widened and he smiled a cruel smile that made the elf cringe, "Good, and she was alone?"  
  
"Yes, sir, the older man who was staying there left yesterday but hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Perfect. I'll be gone for a little while, possible a few days."  
  
"Yes, sir, hope you have a good trip, sir." He said before rushing out of the room.  
  
The man looked into the fire, "Soon, love, soon you'll be mine, and he'll never be able to touch you again."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Albus was called back to Hogwarts by Headmaster Dippit, and Minerva was going to arrive there in another week. She had gone into the local muggle village, which was about a mile away, but she enjoyed the walk on the warm summer day. By the time she decided to go home she had bought 3 bags full of items that she thought would look good in her new classroom, office, or living quarters.  
  
She walked up the path to her door and walked inside. She didn't lock her door, in the past 3 years that she had owned the cottage she never had to except when she left for a few months at a time to teach.  
  
She placed her bags down on the couch and sighed, thinking about how wonderful it would feel when she would be Mrs. Albus Dumbledore, although she fully intended on keeping McGonagall as her name while teaching.  
  
He watched her walk into the house, and he immediately noticed the sapphire ring on her left ring finger. He fumed and silently stepped out of the shadows and up behind her.  
  
"Hello, Minerva." He whispered as she tuned around in shock and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Tom?!? What are you doing here? How did you get into my house?" She asked angrily, quickly recovering from her shock.  
  
"Ah, Minerva, you've just gotten more beautiful since I last saw you, and more powerful as well." He said softly while slowly walking towards her, but she stood her ground and set a stern look on her face.  
  
"Get out of my house, now."  
  
He just smirked, "So you two have finally decided to get married I see." He said glancing down at the ring she was wearing, which she quickly hid behind her back.  
  
"I don't think that that is any of your concern."  
  
"Ah, but it is. You don't belong with him Minerva, surely you can see that. He may be hailed as the most powerful wizard now, but it won't last, his age is already catching up with him. How many good years do you think he has left? Hmm? How many years can a man of his age 'entertain' a young woman such as yourself? Perhaps you should look towards someone younger, more suited to fulfill your needs." As he said these things he advanced even closer, finally reaching out a hand and stroking her cheek.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, slapping his hand away. He could see the anger, building up inside of her.  
  
"Yes, do you feel that anger, Minerva? Do you feel that power that's building up inside of you?" He asked, starting to get excited, and starting to scare Minerva. "That raw power, not good, not evil, only POWER! That is what it takes to be a truly great wizard or witch, and Dumbledore can't see that. He wants to hide you, control you, make sure that you don't become more powerful than he is, but you already are Minerva."  
  
"Get out." She said closing her eyes and willing herself to calm down and not do something that could endanger her teaching career.  
  
He smirked, "You know I'm right, you're destined for so much more than what he's offering. Be mine, my love, be my Lady, I can help you achieve your true potential. Together, nothing would be able to stop us." He said taking one of her hands in his.  
  
"NO!" She said ripping her hand out of his, "I don't want to have anything to do with you, Riddle, I love Albus, and obviously you're to blind to understand that. You're crazy, now get out, before I throw you out myself." She said taking out her wand and pointing it at him.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave, I have things to prepare before I truly make you mine. You will be mine, Minerva. You are mine, not his, the sooner you realize that the better." He turned to walk out. "Oh, and don't call me Riddle, my name is Lord Voldemort, but for you, you can call me Tom. I'm sure you'll be hearing all about me later, my Lady." And with that he left, leaving a very confused, very upset Minerva behind.  
  
End of Part 5  
  
I really hope you like how this fic is going, so let me know what you think. If I don't get responses, then I assume nobody's reading (which would actually be really depressing) I probably wouldn't stop writing, because I want to know how it ends, but it would take me longer to have encouragement and update the chapters. Oh, and according to the first book, Voldemort's terror began about 11 years before Harry 'defeated' him, but I'm assuming that he started to gain followers and do occasional killings even before then. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!! Yay, I love feedback!! So thank you MK, Athenia McGonagall, Fallen Dragon, tolazytosignin, LinZE, Selene, stoneygem, cat, Lemon-Drops, Aeryn Alexander, GEM, Desiree, minerverette, Laura, redwoman06, VoyICJ, Jade, Hannah-Freya, and PrincessWitch (WOW, I didn't think so many people would like it! But thanks for such great FB!) So this chapter's for you all! (Oh, and if I missed someone, I'm REALLY sorry, but I don't think I missed anyone, so enjoy!) And now on with part 6.  
  
Part 6  
  
Minerva had planned to tell Albus about Tom's 'visit' as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts, but after thinking about it for a week, she decided against it. Instead, she focused on her new teaching position and her relationship with her fiancé. The year went by quickly and before she knew it, it was summer break, where, once again, she and Albus decided to stay at her cottage, which she decided not to sell.  
  
"Minerva, surely you don't mean that." Albus said questionably, obviously disagreeing with what his fiancé thought.  
  
"Of course I mean it." Minerva replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't need, nor do I want a huge fancy wedding, Albus, all I want is a nice, small, simple ceremony with close friends and family only, and in which the end result will be us as a married couple."  
  
Albus sighed as they sat at the small table in front of the cottage. "Minerva, I know what a proper wedding should be like, and I want to be able to give it to you."  
  
"I don't need a huge wedding, Albus. Believe it or not, I'm not saying this because we're trying to keep a low-profile, it's about me feeling comfortable on the most important day of my life. Now if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you want a huge wedding that will take YEARS to plan, then say so now."  
  
"Or forever hold my peace." He said smirking. "Well then, why didn't we just get married this past year?"  
  
"Because I want a summer wedding, which will take a few months to plan and Hanna is on tour with the Appleby Arrows until October, and I am NOT having my wedding without her."  
  
"Ok, ok, so we're waiting until next summer." Albus interrupted her before she went on for another half and hour listing reasons to support her position. She smiled.  
  
"Good, you understand. Oh, look, the mail's here." She said seeing an old barn owl flying towards them, eventually dropping a copy of the local wizard's newspaper as well as two letters into Minerva's lap before settling on her windowsill.  
  
"Who are the letters from?" Albus asked, always curious about the new gossip, even if he didn't believe a word of it.  
  
"Hmmm, well one's from Hanna, probably going on and on about her latest date with 'Charles'." Albus chuckled at the way she dragged out his name, "and the other one is from.No!" Minerva threw the envelope away from her and stood up, slowly backing away from it but never taking her eyes off of it.  
  
"Minerva, what is it? What's wrong?" Albus asked immediately going to her side and trying to calm her down, but she just kept staring at it and shaking her head repeating 'no' over and over again. Finally Albus went and looked at the sender's name.  
  
"Who's Lord Voldemort?" He asked looking up at her, right before Minerva passed out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Minerva refused to talk about it after she had regained consciousness, and promptly burned the letter without opening it. Although she said she was better, and after a few days, appeared to feel better, Albus knew her well enough to know something was terribly wrong.  
  
A week before the school term started, Albus' office.  
  
"I really wish you would just tell me who he is."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Albus, I've told you that before." Minerva said sternly, getting very annoyed that he wouldn't just drop the subject.  
  
"Minerva, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Well don't be, I told you before, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not." Albus said crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her where she was sitting.  
  
"Oh, so now you know how I'm feeling better than I do?" She asked getting up and putting her hands on her hips. "It's my business, Albus, not yours."  
  
"Wrong, we're getting married, so it's our business if something's bothering you." He sighed, "Minerva, I know you, and despite acting like nothing's wrong, I can tell that this is troubling you."  
  
"I can deal with this alone, Albus, I'm a grown woman, I don't need you to protect me from everything." She said in a softer tone then before, but still stern.  
  
"Minerva," he said gently taking one of her hands in his and leading her to sit down next to him, "I know that you can take care of yourself, but I hate seeing you like this. I tried to ignore it all summer, but I can't do it any longer, please my love, just tell me, who is Lord Voldemort?"  
  
Minerva looked into his eyes, into his soul that was crying out for her to trust him. "Tom."  
  
"What?" He asked furrowing his brow.  
  
She closed her eyes, "Tom Riddle, he told me he went by Lord Voldemort now."  
  
"When did he tell you this?" Albus asked, trying to think of anytime when they had run into him.  
  
"Last summer, after you left, he showed up at the cottage."  
  
Albus' eyes widened, "Oh, my God, are you alright? Did he try to hurt you?"  
  
"No, he didn't hurt me, Albus, but he was..strange. Not just like he was when I knew him as a student, but, it was like he was obsessed with me."  
  
"What do you mean, obsessed?" Albus asked, trying to keep the rage that was building inside of him in check.  
  
"He kept telling me how I belonged with him and not you, how you were afraid I'd become more powerful than you and that I was his and he'd make me realize it one day. He called himself Lord Voldemort, but said I could call him Tom and that one day I'd be his Lady. Oh, Albus he sounded like he was mad!" She looked at him with fearful eyes.  
  
Albus pulled her close to him, "Shhh, it's alright, you're right, he's crazy and mad."  
  
She pulled away from him, "I know, it just scared me to see him like that, to hear what he was saying, especially when he got that look in his eyes, like pure evil, pure insanity."  
  
"Perhaps I should owl the headmaster of Beauxbatons and warn him about Tom."  
  
"No, I don't want anyone to know what he said to me, or that he even came near me. I know I'm being selfish, Albus, but they'll figure it out, perhaps he only did it to scare me. Get back at me for not returning his affections."  
  
He looked at her, "Alright, I won't say anything, but I will owl the headmaster and ask him how Tom's been doing so far, see if he's done anything strange since he began teaching there." Minerva nodded, not seeing any harm in that.  
  
A few weeks later..  
  
"He said that Tom was acting like the model teacher, a little bit shy perhaps, but nothing too strange so far."  
  
Minerva nodded, "He probably just did it to try and scare me, and he succeeded too."  
  
"Minerva.."  
  
"No, I won't dwell on this, I can't, I have students to teach."  
  
Albus smiled, "Well then, perhaps you should get teaching."  
  
She smiled up at him, how did I get so lucky? "I love you so much, do you know that?"  
  
"Yes, but never stop telling me, because I'll never stop telling you how much I love you." He said before they shared a short, sweet kiss, and then they parted, because, after all, they do have actual work to do.  
  
~~~~~ The weekend before Christmas break officially begins..  
  
"Ahhh, a wedding! It's about time!"  
  
Minerva shook her head and sighed, "Hanna, you've known that we were going to get married before even I did, so why are you so shocked?"  
  
"Because I never thought it would be before I got married." Hanna said with a smirk on her face. The two witches were sitting at one of the tables in the Three Broomsticks and talking about anything that they might have forgotten to write about since the last time they saw each other.  
  
"Oh, ha ha, that was so funny." Minerva said in a sarcastic voice. "Seriously, Hanna, you will be able to make it, right?"  
  
"I don't care if the Minister of Magic himself asked to see me play, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!"  
  
"The Minister of Magic will be there." Minerva said smirking as Hanna spit out some of her butterbeer.  
  
"What? The Minister of Magic, THE Minister of Magic, is going to be at your wedding?"  
  
"He's Albus' second cousin, and they're very close, more like brothers than second cousins." Minerva said casually, "Besides, he regards Albus as being more famous than himself, so he sees it as an honor that he was invited, seeing as how it's going to be so small and informal."  
  
"Yeah, about that, Min.."  
  
"Minerva, not Min."  
  
Hanna smirked, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say Min. Now about this 'small and informal', how many people exactly are going to be there, oh, and who's in the wedding party?"  
  
"Well, you're my Maid of Honor.."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll throw a real nice bachelorette party." Hanna said grinning.  
  
"Hanna, behave." Minerva said in a warning tone, and then continued, "Then Poppy, Arabella, another one of Albus' cousins', I'm sure you'll recognizer her when you see her, and Violet are going to be bridesmaids. Nicolas (Flamel) is going to be the Best Man, don't say a word Hanna." Minerva said before Hanna could start complaining, "Albus' brother Aberforth, Alastor, and William will be the ushers, and then there's about 50 or so other people that will be there, and that includes everyone's dates and all of the children."  
  
"Ok, who are Violet and William again?" Hanna asked.  
  
"Oh, Violet and William Potter, He was one year ahead of us and she was a year behind us."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember them now, wow, they're already married?"  
  
"Uh huh, I think they got married the week after she graduated. Apparently they're waiting to have children though, at least for another few years."  
  
Hanna grinned when Minerva said this, and after a few seconds Minerva noticed.  
  
"And why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Because you had this 'oh I can't wait to be a mother' look on your face when you mentioned them having children."  
  
"I did not!" Minerva said turning a shade of pink, causing Hanna to laugh.  
  
"Sure you didn't, that's why you're turning red. Don't worry, Min, I'm sure you'll have a whole litter of your own in a few years."  
  
"Hanna!" Minerva exclaimed, turning even redder then she was before, and causing Hanna to laugh even more then she already was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Are you alright, my love?"  
  
Minerva looked up to a pair of twinkling blue eyes and she smiled, "I'm wonderful, we're wonderful." She said placing a hand over her soon to be swelled stomach. Who would have believed that it had been 5 years already.  
  
Albus smiled and covered her hand with his own, pride and joy shining through his face with the knowledge that she was carrying his, their child.  
  
"I love you, Minerva."  
  
"But she doesn't belong to you" Hissed a voice from the shadows, making them both turn around, Albus shielding Minerva from whatever it was. "She belongs to me, old man, she is My Lady!" He said as he came out of the shadows, pointing his wand at Albus.  
  
"Tom..NO!" Minerva cried as Albus dropped to the floor.  
  
"You're mine now, Minerva, you belong to me, not him, and you should be carrying my child, not his. We'll have to correct that." Tom said advancing on her, but she found herself trapped, unable to escape him as he pointed his wand at the child growing inside her.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" She screamed sitting up. She looked around frantically as Albus burst through the door.  
  
"Minerva! What's wrong, are you alright, what happened?" He asked quickly as he rushed to her side.  
  
She blinked, taking in her surroundings. It was her cottage, they weren't married yet, she wasn't pregnant, and there was no Tom in sight.  
  
"Oh, Albus." She cried throwing herself into his arms, "It was horrible, a horrible nightmare."  
  
"Shhh," He cooed while stroking her hair, "What nightmare, what happened."  
  
"We..we were married, and I was pregnant.."  
  
"And that's horrible?" He asked confused.  
  
"No, that was wonderful, but then he came, and he killed you, Albus, right there in front of me, and then he was going to kill our baby, because he said I was his and I should be having his child and not yours." She cried into his arms, and he understood.  
  
"Tom." He said softly and she nodded into his chest. He closed his eyes, how could he assure her that he could protect her? "Minerva, Minerva I love you so much, I would do anything to protect you, you know that right?"  
  
"You can't always be there for me, Albus. You have other responsibilities." She cried softly, but he heard her. He didn't know what to say. "Stay with me, Albus, please." She asked him and he nodded.  
  
"Of course, my love." He said and he got under the covers with her and pulled her against him, her tear stained face still against his chest and she was holding him like she would never let him go. "I love you, it's going to be alright." He whispered to her over and over again until her sobs subsided and she fell asleep, with him following a little while later. Both safe in each other's embrace.  
  
End of Part 6  
  
OK, the next part might not be liked very much, and you may actually have to wait another week for it (it's my turn for a round robin, so I'll be working on that before I can work on this again.) But I know what'll happen in the next part and I'll try and get it out as soon as possible! Thanks for reading and responding! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer in Part 1.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Part 7  
  
By the next week Minerva was even more nervous than Albus or Hanna had ever seen her. Albus had owled Hanna the next day, and she arrived and had been staying there since then.  
  
"The wedding is off." Minerva said walking into the kitchen with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What?! Why?" Albus exclaimed, followed by a similar reaction by Hanna, who had been sitting at the table discussing the wedding.  
  
Minerva threw a letter onto the table. "That's why." She said simply before turning around and running into the bathroom.  
  
Albus stared at the letter before picking it up and reading it out loud so Hanna could hear as well.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tut, tut, My Lady. Such a silly woman you are. You are not marring HIM, I forbid it, and I will stop it. I've put up will allowing you two to be together thus far, even considering yourselves engaged, but I'm afraid that if you attempt to be wed, I will have to kill for you, and you know I would. He may be able to protect you, and even himself from me, but he cannot protect your lovely brothers and their families, or your parents either. Do not tempt me, you are mine, and you will not marry him. Remember, I will find out if you do, even if you elope, I have eyes and ears everywhere, and my power is growing as I write this. Soon, my darling, soon I will be able to take you away and truly make you mine, but until then I will allow your silly relationship with that old fool, but when I call for you, you will come. Remember my Lady, you are mine, and always will be, do NOT betray me, or you will suffer the consequences.  
  
LV  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"LV?" Hanna asked.  
  
"Lord Voldemort. MINERVA!" Albus ran to the bathroom to find Minerva on the floor unconscious and an empty bottle of 'The Draught of Living Death' next to her.  
  
"Ohmygod! Why did she do that?!?!" Hanna asked as Albus carried Minerva back to her bedroom.  
  
"She needed to forget. She needed sleep without fearing he'd come and get her, or kill her family." Albus said laying her down.  
  
"How long will she be asleep? I've never heard of someone drinking that much before." Hanna asked nervously.  
  
"A few days, a week maybe. Hanna, you have to stay with her."  
  
"Why, where are you going?"  
  
"I have to talk to some friends in the ministry, and then I'm going to talk with Minerva's parents and brothers, they deserve to know what's going on."  
  
"Alright, I'll stay with her, but hurry, I don't want her waking up without you being here."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, and don't let anyone else into the house unless you know them, or I've sent them." Albus instructed her before kissing Minerva's forehead. "I'll miss you my darling, but everything's going to work out." He stood up and left.  
  
"Minerva don't you dare do this to me ever again." Hanna said before collapsing into a chair and started watching her friend and thinking about how everything could go so wrong.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A week later Minerva still hadn't woken up, and Albus had yet to return or send any message to Hanna.  
  
"Dammit, hasn't he heard of an owl?!?! He can't just stop for two seconds and ask about her." Hanna looked up from her game of Chess, which by the way was much easier to win when she was playing by herself, at Minerva, who still hadn't shown any signs of waking up soon.  
  
"Hanna!"  
  
Hanna jumped up and ran to the front door, which she had bolted shut with a charm so no one would be able to enter to find Albus waiting outside.  
  
"Well it's about time you got back!"  
  
"Is she awake yet?" He asked rushing past her and towards the bedroom.  
  
"No, and she doesn't seem to want to wake up anytime soon." Hanna said, following him into the bedroom.  
  
Albus sighed, "I can't get any help from the ministry, according to them there is no such person as Lord Voldemort, and they didn't believe me when I said it was Tom Riddle, who by the way has apparently made some friends in high places in the ministry."  
  
"Well at least we know why he said he has eyes and ears everywhere. What about her family?"  
  
"Her parents think it's just a gag. They think it's just a ploy to try and get us to stop the wedding, although they did say they'd put up several more protection charms around their house. Her brothers on the other hand believe me. James thinks it would be best if the wedding was cancelled, at least for now. Michael on the other hand thinks that we should just go on with the wedding despite Tom's threats and he'll worry about protecting Jennifer and himself, as well as his parents."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Hanna asked quietly.  
  
"Cancel the wedding." Albus said quietly. "There's nothing else I can do. If we do get married and something happens to her family, our marriage will be over, she won't forgive herself. We'll just have to wait until he trips up and we can stop him."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The word was put out that their wedding was 'postponed until a later date', but only a few people actually knew why it was cancelled. Minerva woke up a few days later and agreed that it was the best solution, but her and Albus' relationship had been strenuous ever since. Despite his efforts to comfort her, she distanced herself from him, and when the school year began, she threw herself completely into her work and the students, leaving little time for Albus.  
  
"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Minerva, you need to rest more, take a break."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine how I am, thank you." She said without looking up, she didn't need to. For the past two months he had been in there every Saturday at that time trying to get her to stop working.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"We've been over this before, Albus, I'm need time, alright? I don't want to go out because he'll see me."  
  
"Time is alright, but you can not lock yourself up like this and stop living! It's like you've already bowed to his wants, you've given in to him already. Do you really care that little about me, about us? Have you given up on us that easily?" He asked quietly. He had wanted to ask her that for months, but always told himself that she just needed a little more time, but he had run out of patience.  
  
"What would you have me do, Albus? You yourself have admitted that he would know if we got married, and we both know he'd go through with his threats."  
  
"Why do you always worry about everyone else? I don't think, in all the time I've known you, that you have put yourself in front of anyone else. For once in your life, Minerva, think about you, what you want, not what other people want or what's best for everyone else." He stood up, "When you've decided, let me know. I'm old, Minerva, so maybe I just don't want to waist whatever time I have left, but I'd rather spend a day happily married to you than to spend 50 years together acting like our relationship is something to be ashamed of." He turned around and walked out of the room before she could respond.  
  
Minerva sat at her desk looking at the ring on her finger, and finally deciding what she had to do.  
  
~~~~  
  
She knocked on his office door, but no one responded.  
  
"If you're looking for Albus, he left."  
  
Minerva turned around to find Armando Dippit looking at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Where you going to give that back to him?" Armando asked, looking at the ring she was now holding in her hand instead of wearing it.  
  
"I can't ask him to wait for me, it wouldn't be fair to him." She said sadly, but held her tears back. "Where is he?" She asked again.  
  
"He's gone to Beauxbatons." Armando said simply, but he obviously knew what was going on, because there was a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"What?!?! Oh, no. I have to stop him." She said running away before Armando could stop her, however, not before Hanna could stop her.  
  
"Let me go, I need to stop Albus." Minerva said, trying to struggle her way out of her friends' grasp. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I'm here to stop you. Albus asked me to make sure you didn't go after him. Listen, I don't know what happened, but I do know he's determined to do whatever it is he set out to do."  
  
"NO!" Minerva screamed with tears in her eyes and tried to push her way past Hanna, "Please, I can't lose him like that, please, Hanna."  
  
Minerva finally broke down in a fit of tears as Hanna held and rocked her when Armando walked up.  
  
"We should get her to her room." He said quietly to Hanna, who nodded and helped Minerva stand up and start walking.  
  
Armando's heart was breaking. He had known Albus since he was a child and the same with Minerva, but he just couldn't understand why someone would try and keep them apart. Come back safely, Albus, Minerva loves you more than anything, including her happiness.  
  
When they finally got her back to her room, Armando made her drink some sleeping potion that would help her fall asleep faster, but wouldn't knock her out for more than a few hours.  
  
"Why did he go?" Hanna finally asked Armando as they walked out of Minerva's bedroom.  
  
Armando sighed, "He loves her too much to see her go through all this pain. He thinks that this way, a definite decision will be made. Either he wins, or Tom wins, but he won't come back until it's settled."  
  
"What do you think will happen?" Hanna asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know." Armando said shaking his head, "I just don't know."  
  
End of Part 7  
  
I'm going to post the next chapter right away, I think they should probably be read together anyway, but it would have been too long to put as one chapter. So, read on! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer in Part 1.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Part 8  
  
"I just don't understand, Tom." An older man said in a thick French accent.  
  
"I believe that I have done my job, and fulfilled the time I said I would. Now I am leaving." The younger man said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, but it was ignored by the first man.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll have to find another Potions teacher. You will be missed Tom."  
  
"Thank you, sir." He said and then left, a scowl replaced the professional smile as soon as he left the headmaster's office.  
  
Missed, right. I'll be back though, just as soon as I'm strong enough.  
  
He got to his office and entered the room, making sure it was firmly closed and locked behind him. Most of the office was already packed away, but he sat down in a chair and picked up the letter he had received just an hour before.  
  
~~~~~  
  
My Lord, He is moving, it seems towards you. I believe that he is planning to 'talk' to you about a certain young witch and a letter she received during the summer. My sources tell me that he is determined to finish this now. I await your command.  
  
Your faithful servant,  
  
Wallace.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The letter was a mistake, one he knew he shouldn't have made, but he couldn't help it. The thought of HIS Minerva marrying that crazy old fool made him sick.  
  
"Now he's coming to fight for her." He said to himself. He wasn't stupid. He knew how powerful Dumbledore was, and although Tom had been studying as much dark magic as he could, he knew it was not enough to survive a confrontation like this. He had to run.  
  
"DAMMIT!" He cursed and threw the letter in his hand into the blazing fire. He had to run, to hide until he could defeat Dumbledore. A coward's move. He thought to himself. But he knew it must be done.  
  
He got up and finished packing, he had to leave before Dumbledore arrived. He looked at the clock. 7 o'clock pm. He had probably a half hour at most before Dumbledore would arrive. He shrunk his bags and trunks enough to fit them all in one bag which he could easily carry without gaining suspicion.  
  
20 Minutes Later...  
  
Dumbledore arrived at Beauxbatons and was welcomed by the headmaster there, and then informed of Riddle's leaving just a few minutes before.  
  
"Do you know where he was going?" Dumbledore asked quickly. He had to find Riddle, before he disappeared.  
  
"I believe he said something about the train station, although I can't imagine why. The next train doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Thank you." He said quickly and left. The train station, Riddle must have a portkey set up there, or someone's going to pick him up from there."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Riddle!"  
  
He cursed under his breath when he heard the voice shout his name.  
  
"Dumbledore." He said calmly turning around.  
  
"We need to 'discuss' a few things." Albus said coolly, the twinkle in his eyes were replaced by an almost primitive look of fire in them.  
  
"No, I don't think we do." Tom said, trying to stall long enough for the portkey to become active.  
  
"You can't control her, you can't threaten her, her family, or me." Albus said slowly walking towards the younger man, being careful to watch the bag in his one hand and nothing in the other.  
  
Where's his wand? Albus thought to himself, trying to prevent a surprise attack from the younger wizard.  
  
"She's mine." Stupid move, moron. He thought to himself as he saw the possessiveness flicker in Albus' eyes.  
  
"No, she's not. If you so much as LOOK at her family in the wrong way, I will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
Tom smirked, "You're on the side of good, Dumbledore. You can't kill me, it's not in your nature."  
  
"I killed Grindelwald, didn't I?" Albus said.  
  
Tom's smirk fell into a frown. "Fine, have her, for now. You may be able to threaten me now, but mark my words, one day, you will fall by my wand. I will become more powerful than you, and Minerva will be mine, whether you acknowledge it or not." He said, and then dashed towards a newspaper stand before Albus could react.  
  
"NO!" Albus cried, lunging towards the place where Tom was, but he arrived too late. In an instant Riddle was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
For the next two days Albus called in practically every favor he could to try and find Riddle, but it seemed that he had disappeared completely.  
  
Albus sighed as he looked up at the castle in the distance. Hogwarts.  
  
Dammit. I promised I wouldn't come back unless I knew I would be able to marry Minerva, but I don't, so why did I come back? He thought to himself and then he looked down at the letter in his hand. Oh, yeah.  
  
Armando had owled Albus the day before about Minerva. According to him, Minerva had been 'acting like a crazy wife whose husband had gone looking for trouble'. Armando had conveniently left out the part of Minerva planning on giving him the engagement ring back. Although the thought of her being concerned about his safety made Albus smile, the thought that she might never actually be his wife was killing him.  
  
He sighed, "I might as well just get this over with." And then headed up to the main gates.  
  
By the time he got there, due to the fact that he deliberately walked VERY slowly, the sun was setting and Albus could make out the outline of a figure waiting for him at the front doors. When he got closer he realized that it was Armando.  
  
"Well at least you're safe." Armando said when Albus reached him, "Although I don't know how much longer you'll be that way judging from the mood you've put Minerva in these past few days."  
  
"I'm sure you're exaggerating. Minerva would never harm anyone unless it was in self defense."  
  
Armando smirked, "If you say so. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
They headed inside and up towards Minerva's chambers, discussing what happened on the way up there.  
  
"Tabby cat." Albus said as they approached the statue blocking Minerva's doorway, but it didn't move.  
  
"She changed it while you were gone." Armando said, trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
Albus furrowed his brow, "What did she change it to?"  
  
Armando stepped up to the statue, "Mad as Hell Goddess."  
  
The statue immediately jumped aside and Armando turned to face Albus, who looked a few shades whiter than he was a few seconds before.  
  
"I told you she was upset." Armando said and then heading inside.  
  
Albus sighed, "I'm in so much trouble." He said to himself before hesitantly walking inside as well. He was immediately knocked to the ground by a powerful slap across the face.  
  
"YOU ARROGANT, SELF RIGHTCHOUS, INSENSITIVE IMBUSUL!!!!!"  
  
Albus looked up to see a very ticked off Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva, honey."  
  
"Don't you 'Minerva, honey' me! Do you know how worried I was?!?! You could have been killed, or injured, and don't you dare think that just because you're 'the most powerful wizard of our time' that you couldn't have made some stupid mistake and accidentally gotten killed by him!" She was waving her arms around, slowly walking closer towards him. He was trying to scuttle back, eventually hitting the wall, while watching her with fear in his eyes.  
  
Armando and Hanna, who were in the room, but staying FAR out of Minerva's way, looked like they didn't know whether to burst out laughing, help him, or just call an undertaker right then and there. One thing was certain, even if they wanted to help, Albus doubted they would even try.  
  
"YOU!" Minerva said pulling him up so he stood in front of her, "Are the most INFURIATING man I have every met! I don't know whether to kiss you and thank God that you're alright, or KILL you for making me act like some stupid helpless..child!" She said right before she threw her arms around his neck and slammed his lips against hers, taking Albus very much by surprise.  
  
"Whoa." Hanna said, "What the hell just happened?" She asked Armando, but before he could respond, Minerva changed moods again.  
  
Just as Albus got over the shock of her action and started to reciprocate the kiss, she pulled away and punched him, effectively breaking his nose.  
  
"I'm going to my room. When you're ready to grovel at my feet for my forgiveness, I might be in there ready to forgive you, but get cleaned up first." She said and then walked out of the room with her head held high, like a true Goddess would act.  
  
All three of the remaining occupants of the room were shocked. Hanna's mouth was wide open, as were her eyes, Armando mouth kept on opening and closing without any sound coming out, and Albus' was looking towards the door Minerva went through, while holding his hands over his nose.  
  
"I think I need to go to the hospital wing." Albus said after about a minute.  
  
"What? Oh, yes." Armando said, suddenly coming out of the shocked trance he was in. "Come on, I'll help you up there." He said leading out Albus out of the room. "Are you coming Hanna?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, no, I think I'll wait here until it's safe to talk to Minerva again. Make sure she doesn't harm any innocent bystanders, you know."  
  
Armando nodded and left.  
  
"Way to go Minerva." Hanna said and collapsed laughing into a nearby chair.  
  
End of Part 8  
  
Ok, not all of you might have liked the whole, Minerva hitting Albus thing, but since I've been writing her almost as a scared, fragile woman in the past few chapters, I needed to give her this 'I was put in Gryffindor for a reason' ass kicking scene, just to boast her sprit. And this way she's starting to show that 'power' that Tom's been talking about. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."  
  
Did everyone understand the passwords? I'm sure you understood the 'tabby cat' part, but in case anyone didn't know, Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom, medicine, the arts, dyeing, science and trade, but also of WAR.  
  
Another little note is that because of work and the fact that a lot of my friends are coming back from college this week, I might not update this as quickly as I've done before, but that's why I posted TWO chapters this time! Hope that makes up for my lack of updating quickly. 


	9. Chapter 9

I am sooooo thankful for all the FB you guys have sent me! I mean, not only are some of you continually reviewing and letting me know what you think about it, but I'm even getting new people that read the first 8 chapters all in a row and still want MORE! I don't think I've blushed so much in my entire life! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Part 9  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Albus looked up at the young witch who was presently attempting to fix his nose, which was apparently broken in several spots.  
  
"You're a little young to be a nurse aren't you? And I don't think that 'shut up' is exactly the thing to say to someone who has a broken and very painful nose." He said trying to keep his tone friendly, and trying not to think about the possibility of him being back in the hospital wing again in a few hours.   
  
"I'm an assistant, Professor, and I think that you deserved more than just a broken nose. Besides, it can't hurt that bad, especially after what you went through with Grindelwald."  
  
Albus looked at her closely, "I know you."  
  
She smirked and laughed a little, "Very observant, can I get back to work now? If your nose isn't healed by the time Madam Roberts gets back I'll lose my internship."  
  
"Pomfry. You're that Ravenclaw that sat in the back row and always argued with Hanna Hooch's brother Jeffery."  
  
"Very good, you remember. Yes, and even though I was in a different house and a year younger, I still knew Minerva and Hanna, and we are sort of friends. Not best of friends, but friends nonetheless. Alright, that's the best I can do. I'll have to have Madam Roberts look at it before you leave. It didn't quite set right in a few places." She smirked again, "She really does have a good punch doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes." Albus said while gently touching his nose, which still throbbed a little, but it was nothing compared to what it was before, "She does indeed."  
  
"Alright, let me have a look at him!"  
  
They both turned around to see an elderly witch with an intimidating face march into the room and shoo everyone away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So."  
  
Minerva sighed and turned around to look at the figure standing in her bedroom doorway. "Was there something you wanted?" She asked regally.  
  
"You kicked his ASS!" Hanna said grinning as she walked into the room and sat on the bed facing Minerva.  
  
"Actually I punched his face, I thought that was obvious." She replied, still staying calm and cool.  
  
"It felt good, didn't it?" Hanna asked quietly, but she was still grinning.  
  
Minerva smiled, "Yes it did. I think that everything I was fearing, every emotion I was trying to hide over the past few years just..broke out. I feel so much more relaxed. I feel like I could take on the world and win."  
  
"So you gonna let him off the hook? Or are you going to make him suffer some more?"  
  
"He won't have to apologize, actually I should apologize to him, but I won't." She said smiling, "He deserved to be yelled at, but not hurt. But I do have to tell him the truth about what I was going to do before I knew he had left."  
  
"What? No, Minerva, that'll just mess everything up."  
  
"No it won't. He'll understand, that's why he left in the first place. But now I know that I can't imagine my life without him."  
  
Hanna smiled again, "So you're actually going to marry him?" Minerva nodded, "OH, when?" Hanna squealed.  
  
Minerva laughed, "Whenever we feel like it! And don't worry, you'll be there, I promise."  
  
"YAY!" Hanna jumped up, grabbed Minerva's hands, and started dancing around the room.  
  
"Yes, yes. Yay! Now can I get back to making myself look gorgeous so that Albus won't be able to concentrate or comprehend what I say and he'll just want to forgive me and worship me?"  
  
"OH, let me help!" Hanna said running over to Minerva's closet and started to throw things all over the place, "You have to wear something sexy, not those silly robes, they hide everything and don't show off your figure. Hmmm, should you wear your hair up or down? What about makeup? Jewelry? A scarf?"  
  
Minerva just laughed as she watched Hanna, who by the way was NEVER into anything girlish like picking out clothes or makeup, act like she was now going to put Minerva on the fashion runway.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Albus finally was released from the Hospital wing, after arguing that it was just a broken nose, which was already healed, and that he didn't need to stay overnight for 'observation'.  
  
Albus inwardly cringed. Minerva was not a morning person, which definitely corresponded to the love of the night like her cat form implied.  
  
Albus straitened up and confidently walked towards Minerva's room, although he still inwardly cringed when he had to say the password to enter.  
  
"Oh, Albus, back for more are you?"  
  
"She's still in the bedroom?"  
  
Hanna grinned and nodded, "I'll leave you two alone now, that way they'll be no witnesses." She said laughing and left, leaving Albus more nervous than he was when he left the hospital wing.  
  
"Well, it's now or never." He said and then gently knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
Minerva smiled as she got up to answer the door. She knew who it was and quickly changed her facial expression so it looked like she was still angry.  
  
"Albus." She greeted as she opened the door and then left it open as she returned to the couch near the fireplace.  
  
Albus cautiously walked in and stood next to the couch, not sure of whether he should sit down or not.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night, or was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yes, we need to talk." He said sitting down and glancing at her. He did a double take. He hadn't really looked at her when she first opened the door, but not he took in her appearance. A short, red robe with gold trim, which although covered her arms, showed most of her legs.  
  
"About what?" She said, inwardly smiling as she noticed he was aware of her 'clothing'.  
  
"Ummm." "You look very pretty."  
  
Minerva couldn't hold back a little giggle at this, which snapped Albus out of his shocked state and mad him look at her face.  
  
"You're not mad at me." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No, Albus, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, you deserved what you got, and I am still upset about what you did, but I do understand why you did it."  
  
"Sooooo, I'm forgiven?" He asked, unsure of where this was going.  
  
"Yes, you are. But we still need to talk, and no, it's not about anything you've done wrong, it's about something that I did." She added quickly when she saw him tense up.  
  
Albus furrowed his brow, "What did you do?" He asked, still keeping in mind to stay calm at whatever she tells him, because she could still get very upset.  
  
"After you left my office, and before you left for France, you told me to make a choice. I was going to give you back your ring when Armando told me that you had left."  
  
"You were going to give my ring back." He repeated. Even though he suspected she would do that, and that was why he left, it was still a shock to him that she had actually tried to do it.  
  
"Yes, I WAS." She said, emphasizing the 'was'.  
  
"But you're not now."  
  
"No."  
  
"He's still out there, Minerva. He disappeared and I couldn't get to him."  
  
Minerva nodded, "I understand that, Albus." She said taking one of his hands in hers, "But you were right. I need to worry about me, not my family, not Tom. I want to be with you, I want to marry you, and I want to have a family with you, no matter what obstacles we'll have to face."  
  
Albus smiled. Family, she wanted to marry him and have a family with him. "So when are we getting married?" He asked excitedly.  
  
She laughed, "Whenever you want, just as long as Hanna can be there because if she can't, she'll kill us."  
  
"Whenever I want?" Albus asked, a little surprised she was letting him decide.  
  
"Whenever you want. I already have the dress, and as long as at least two people can be there as witnesses, I'll agree."  
  
Albus grinned like a little boy who had just been told he could buy anything he wanted in Zonko's. "You promise? I say a time and you'll agree as long as we can get two witnesses and someone to marry us?"  
  
Minerva sighed and smiled, "Yes, my love, I promise, just name it."  
  
Albus kissed her passionately, and then pulled away, still grinning. And then he simply said, "In 3 hours." And left the room.  
  
Minerva stared at the empty space in front of her, "In 3 hours?"  
  
End of Part 9  
  
YAY! Hope you all liked this, and the next part should be up soon, but I'm not telling you what it's about. Preparations for the wedding, the actual wedding, or am I just gonna skip it and go ahead a few years? None of the above? Or all of the above? You'll just have to wait and see. LOL 


	10. Chapter 10

AH! OK, I am SOOOO sorry this took so long. If you want a good reason, well here it is, first my notebook's wire (you know the one which recharges the battery or you can just use it to plug into a regular electrical socket), well that one broke, meaning I had no way to use my laptop. THEN my internet access decided to go all screwy so I couldn't even log online using my family's desktop. ARG!! Ok, but everything's working again and I was finally able to finish this part.  
  
Minerva's wedding dress is like the one found here (Ok, there WAS a website listed here, so I'm going to try and post the site under my BIO, so if you click on my penname you should be able to find the dress. OK? Thanks.) Isn't it pretty? I saw it and it just seemed like something simple that Minerva would pick out. Simple, yet classy!  
  
Part 10  
  
"MARRIED?!?!?!?!"  
  
Minerva cringed when she saw the look in the other woman's eyes.  
  
"Now it's not MY choice, but..."  
  
"AH, Minerva, you can't get married in three hours."  
  
"Two hours and 25 minutes actually." Minerva interrupted, and then shut up as she saw the look on Hanna's face.  
  
"That's not enough TIME! I mean, what about the guests? Your parents and brothers? What about his family? What about your makeup and hair and dress? OH! And you've already seen each other and you're not allowed to on the day of the wedding!"  
  
Minerva couldn't hold it back any longer, she had to laugh.  
  
Hanna put her hands on her hips, "And what exactly is so funny?"  
  
"You are. You're more insane than I am, and it's not even YOUR wedding. I can't wait to see how neurotic you get when THAT day comes."  
  
"Well I'll have more than 2 ½ to plan it! Tell him no."  
  
"No."  
  
"No, don't tell me no, tell him no!"  
  
Minerva smiled, this was a side of Hanna Hooch that many people never saw. To most people, she was calm, collected, and strict, just like a true Beater should be, however, when provoked, she could be a nutcase! "Hanna.." Minerva started say very slowly, like she was talking to a child. "I love Albus, and if he wants to get married in 2 ½, I will. With or without you there." She said the last part warningly.  
  
Hanna stared at her friend, who was now sorting through her closet to find the dress that she already had. "FINE! But I hope you realize that I don't have a bridesmaids dress, and if I look horrible, it'll be ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind while I'm on my honeymoon." Minerva said pulling her dress out of the closet. "Do you want to help me with my hair and makeup, or are you going to spend the next 2 hours running around looking for a dress for you to wear?"  
  
"Fine, let's get started, we don't have much time!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you wanted Nicolas to be your best man?" Armando asked, a little confused.  
  
"I did, but he won't be able to get here in.." Albus looked at his pocket watch, "2 hours."  
  
"Two hours?"  
  
"Yes, that's when Justice Marshall agreed to marry us." Albus said calmly and waited for the reaction he knew was coming.  
  
"TWO HOURS? You can't be serious Albus?" He looked at Albus' face and realized he wasn't joking. "You do realize that no one will be able to make the wedding then, HER OWN FATHER won't be able to walk her down the aisle?"  
  
"Yes, Armando, I do realize that, however, Minerva agreed to marry me in three hours, and that was an hour ago. I'm sure our family and friends will understand. So, will you be my best man?"  
  
"I don't think I have any other choice, do I?"  
  
Albus smirked, "That's the spirit! I'm going to get changed, meet me at the entrance in an hour, that's when Marshall will arrive."  
  
Armando chuckled slightly, "I hope you don't expect to leave on your honeymoon soon. You BOTH will just have to wait until break, because I won't be able to find replacements for both of you."  
  
Albus smiled, "Understood, but remember, tomorrow's Saturday, we'll have the whole weekend as man and wife before we have to be back here."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ok, I'm here." A man said walking into the hallway, and then looking around, "Is anyone else here?" He asked, slightly confused as to why no one was there to greet him.  
  
"Ah, yes, Justice Marshall, Armando Dippit." The headmaster said walking out of the great hall and shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Please, call me Frances. So, where's the lucky man?"  
  
"Having second thought?" Armando suggested, "Actually I have no idea, he told me to meet him here.." He looked at his pocket watch, "five minutes ago here, so that we could greet you."  
  
Frances laughed, "Well it is a little short notice, isn't it? Are you going to be one of the witnesses?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be acting as the best man."  
  
"And I'll be acting as the other witness and Maid of Honor!"  
  
The two men looked up to see Hanna Hooch in a periwinkle colored dress, walking down the stairs towards them.  
  
"So I see the judge and witnesses are here, so where are the two love birds?" She asked.  
  
"Haven't the foggiest." Armando said, "Weren't you with Minerva?"  
  
"She kicked me out. Wait, if you're here..ok, you go find Albus and I'll find Minerva, and hurry!"  
  
"What, why?" Armando asked, confused.  
  
"Because if they're wandering around alone, he might see her in her wedding dress!"  
  
"Don't worry, he won't." Came Minerva's voice out of no where.  
  
"AH! Minerva? Where are you?" Hanna asked, looking around for the woman to match the voice.  
  
"I'm under an invisibility cloak, so he won't be able to see me. Hanna, come with me into the side room of the Great Hall, and then you'll be able to let me know when Albus arrives, alright?"  
  
"Ok, are you two going into the Great Hall now?" Hanna asked the two men, who both nodded in agreement.  
  
"I guess so, now we'll just have to wait for the groom."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"It's been 20 minutes." Frances said to Armando as they sat at the teachers table.  
  
"I'm.*gasp*..here.*gasp*.." Albus gasped, running into the Hall, and then almost collapsing when he reached the two men.  
  
"Good Lord, Albus, what the hell's wrong?" Frances asked.  
  
"Ran.into.Pomfrey.couldn't...get.away.." He said, still gasping for air, but starting to return to his normal breathing.  
  
"Oh, yes, I don't think anyone told her about the wedding, and she did tell you to go strait to bed after leaving the infirmary." Armando said, trying not to laugh at the image.  
  
"All right!" Albus said, standing up strait and looking towards Frances, "Let's get this started, where's my bride?"  
  
"Coming!" Hanna yelled from the side door, "But isn't there supposed to be music before she comes out?"  
  
"Oh, right." Armando said and conjured up a few string instruments. "What does she want to play?"  
  
"Pachelbel's Canon in D Major." Minerva yelled from inside.  
  
At once the instruments stared to play the tune and Hanna stepped out first slowly. She still had on the same dress, but was now carrying a small bouquet of flowers that matched. After a few steps Minerva walked out and Albus took a deep breath when he saw her.  
  
Her dress was simple (the link to see it is at the beginning) but looked beautiful on her nonetheless.  
  
She smiled as she saw him, in a dark crimson dress robe which looked wonderful on him.  
  
She kept on repeating this in her head, the realization that they were just minutes away from being declared Man and Wife was just settling in.  
  
Similar thought were going through Albus' mind, but before he even noticed, she was standing next to him, the ceremony had already started, and she was now saying her vows and placing a simple gold band on his finger.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Albus didn't have to be told twice.  
  
"Alright, alright, you love each other, we know, now will you two come up for air?" Hanna asked after a few minutes.  
  
Albus and Minerva looked up with smiles on their faces, while Hanna was grinning, Frances was shaking his head and smirking, and Armando had tears in his eyes.  
  
"That was beautiful." He sniffed.  
  
"And I believe that that's our cue to leave, we'll be back Monday morning at the latest Armando." Albus said.  
  
"And where, pray tell, are we going to?" Minerva asked as he led here out of the hall.  
  
"Now that would spoil the surprise." He said grinning. "Get a few things together, and meet me back here in 15 minutes, and then we'll leave."  
  
"We're not married 5 minutes and already you want to get away from me!" Minerva said jokingly.  
  
"Never." He said kissing her, "Now, go, and hurry back here."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sunday Night.  
  
"Do we have to go back?" Minerva asked as she watched her husband pack their things. "We don't actually have to be back until tomorrow morning you know."  
  
"I know, but we should make an appearance, besides, we have to explain why there'll now be 2 Professor Dumbledore's." He said smiling with his back turned towards her, which meant that he didn't see her worried expression right away.  
  
"Umm, Albus?"  
  
"Yes?" He asked turning back towards her, and then frowned when he saw her face, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"There won't be 2 Professor Dumbledore's." She said quietly and avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I..I don't understand."  
  
Minerva sighed, "I love you, Albus, and I do want to be known as Mrs. Albus Dumbledore, however..when dealing with my teaching, I think it would be easier if the students continued to address me as Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Oh." Albus said sitting down, "Well, I guess it would be easier. Of course, then they might not realize we're married."  
  
"And.."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'd like to keep my own bedroom. Not because I don't want to be with you." She added quickly, "But because it'll be less confusing, as well as allowing us to have extra space. You know that one of the living quarters is barely enough for one teacher, let alone two."  
  
Albus stayed quiet. They had never actually discussed what would happen after they were married. He naturally assumed that she would move into his living quarters, as well as adopt his last name for both personal and business use.  
  
"I suppose you're right." He said quietly.  
  
"Albus." Minerva said going over to him and sitting on his lap, "I love you, but when dealing with the school and its business, I want to be known for being me, not just being married to you. Or did you just think that once we were married I'd quit my job and become a barefoot and pregnant housewife?"  
  
"What? No! I would never..." He quickly started to contradict her last statement when he saw her smirking and realized that she was joking. He laughed, "Alright, yes, I understand. Well then, maybe we could stay one more night." He said grinning.  
  
End of Part 10  
  
So? What did you think? I know, kinda fluffy, and possibly sickeningly sweet, but hey! It's there wedding! LOL  
  
Ok, I want you're opinion on the future of AD/MM. Should they have children or not? And how many do you think they should have if they DO have children. KEEP IN MIND, that just because they may have children, it doesn't mean that they're all safe and will live a long and happy life. I don't exactly know what will happen to them, my muse isn't telling ;D 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, before I post this part, I'm posting a timeline as to my ideas of when things happened and how old people are. (I'm a little obsessed with being consistent, so here's the timeline that I'm going by) Oh, and I just made up Molly Weasley's maiden name.  
  
1944- This story started/Minerva graduated  
  
1945- Albus defeated Grindlwald, AD and MM become a couple  
  
1946- Arthur Weasley Born  
  
1947- Molly (Roberts) Weasley Born  
  
1950- 5 years past/ Riddle annoys MM  
  
1952- AD/MM get married  
  
1955- The Maurders and Lilly Evans are all born  
  
1957- Arthur Weasley starts Hogwarts  
  
1958- Molly (Roberts) Weasley starts Hogwarts  
  
1964- Arthur Weasley graduates  
  
1965- Spring-Molly Graduates, Summer-Molly and Arthur get married  
  
1966- Maurders and Lilly (Evans) Potter start Hogwarts/ Bill Weasley is born  
  
1967- Charlie Weasley is born  
  
1973- Maurders and Lilly Graduate  
  
1974- Lilly and James get married  
  
1976- Percy Weasley is born  
  
1978- Fred and George Weasley are born  
  
1980- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dudley Dursley are born  
  
1981- Lilly and James Potter Killed/ Harry lives with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia/ Sirius Black put in Azkaban and Peter thought dead  
  
1991- Harry, Ron, and Hermione start Hogwarts  
  
Part 11  
  
1958- Hogwarts Hospital Wing  
  
"WELL?!?!"  
  
Poppy Pomfry sighed, shook her head and looked up, a little annoyed, at the older woman.  
  
"I said one hour, has it been one hour?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Minerva, it's only been 15 minutes, and you have a class to teach anyway, so go, and stop worrying." Poppy said looking back down at the magazine she was trying to read.  
  
Minerva sighed, "Fine. Oh, and just warning you now Poppy, Arthur Weasley will probably be in again later today."  
  
"Yeah, I know, he's in EVERY Tuesday afternoon. Why is that again?"  
  
Minerva grinned, "He seems to get distracted in Herbology all the time by a certain first year Gryffindor who has flying lessons right outside of the greenhouse."  
  
"NO!" Poppy gasped, discarding the magazine and wanting to hear some gossip, "Little Arthur has a CRUSH? Do his parents know?"  
  
"I don't think so, and you can't tell them! I know you're friends with his mother, but you CAN'T say anything. You know how she'd react."  
  
"Yeah, she'd start making up the wedding invitations and a list of baby names." Poppy laughed and then stopped when she saw Minerva's serious expression. "Oh, Minerva, stop worrying, everything will be fine, now go!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Albus was sitting in Dippit's office, waiting for the headmaster to arrive.  
  
"Ah, I see the Headmaster was going to inform you right away, Professor."  
  
Albus turned around to see the board of Governors chairman, Gregory Sprouts, walk into the office.  
  
"Mr. Sprouts, I didn't know you were going to be here. Is something wrong?" Albus asked, suddenly aware that the only times the chairman would come to the school is when there was something wrong.  
  
"No, no. Just need to talk to you, that's all. Armando probably wanted to prepare you before I got here, but I see I've beaten him to it."  
  
"You're here to talk to me? Why?"  
  
"Gregory! You said you weren't going to be here for another hour!" Dippit said walking into the room.  
  
"Finished work a little early, and a good thing too, you know you're not supposed to inform him before we officially approach him with the offer."  
  
"Offer?" Albus asked, still not sure of what was going on, although he decided it was not bad.  
  
"Yes, offer." Sprout said sitting down. "You might not be aware of this, but Armando's getting a little, how should I put this, OLD."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that old." Armando said insulted.  
  
"And he has informed the Board of Governors that he plans on retiring at the end of next year."  
  
"Retiring?" Albus asked shocked, "Now why would you want to retire? Oh, does that mean that Professor Howell will become Headmaster?"  
  
Professor Howell, the Astronomy Professor was the Deputy Headmaster, but was as old, if not older than Headmaster Dippit.  
  
"Actually Professor," Sprout started, "Deputy Howell is planning on retiring THIS year. We, the Board of Governors, would like to extend the offer of next year's Deputy position, and the Headmaster position the year after that, to you."  
  
"Me?" Albus asked, and then stayed silent, thinking to himself for a few seconds before Dippit started talking.  
  
"The problem the Governors have come up with is who will take the Deputy position after you become Headmaster."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Albus asked.  
  
"Usually the Headmaster appoints the Deputy, and the Governors just have to approve it, however, the problem with this is...well, your 'relationship' with one of the teachers."  
  
Realization dawned on Albus' face, "Ah, so you believe that I'd choose Minerva because she's my wife, over other, more qualified teachers."  
  
"No, we're afraid you WON'T choose Minerva because you'd be too harsh on her and try not to play favorites so extremely that it would cloud your judgment."  
  
"Wait, so you want Minerva to be Deputy Headmistress?"  
  
"Truthfully? Yes. Although she hasn't been here as long as some of the other teachers have, she is more than qualified to accept the position, and with the way you both have been able to keep your private and professional lives separate, you two would obviously make the best team as Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Albus smiled, "I would love to be Deputy Headmaster next year, and am honored to accept the position of Headmaster the year after that."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Now about Minerva.." Albus started.  
  
"Oh, no." Sprout sighed, "Listen, here's the agreement," He said handing Albus a piece of parchment, "saying you'll accept the positions, and we can't take back our decision. The one for Minerva has already been drawn up as well, and I believe that she'll be coming here as soon as her next class is over."  
  
Armando nodded in confirmation. "Which should be in a few minutes. I think it might be better to meet her in her classroom as soon as the class is over, that way we can talk to her as soon as possible."  
  
"Agreed." Sprout said, "But you" He said pointing at Albus, "Are not coming, this is a private meeting and we want to know her initial reaction without your opinion put in first, then you two can talk it over after I've giving her the proposed contract."  
  
Albus didn't say anything, Sprout was right, it was Minerva's decision to make, but this would also make things more complicated. Yes, he was Head of Gryffindor and had been there much longer than Minerva had, but this change would mean that he would now be in a superior position to her, and he wasn't sure what that would do to their personal or professional relationship.  
  
"Fine, but please tell her that I'd like to speak with her as soon as you finish your meeting, about BOTH offers, to me and to her."  
  
"We'll tell her, Albus, now we really should be heading there if we want to get there before she leaves." Armando said.  
  
"Professor." Sprout said with a nod and handshake to Albus before leaving.  
  
End of Part 11  
  
First off, I'm Soooo sorry this is late, but I've been having real writer's block lately. I think you can tell, this is NOT my best work!  
  
Second, if you didn't know what was going on between Minerva and Poppy, they were talking about a pregnancy test, but you won't find out whether it's positive or negative until the next chapter.  
  
Third, I know that in the Lexicon timeline Albus doesn't become Headmaster until approx 1970, but I don't remember it saying that anywhere in the book, so I made it happen a little earlier, I hope no one minds. I'll try and get over my writers block and post a better chappy soon, but I can't make any promises. (Sorry) 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, before I go on, I'd just like to inform you that in addition to being a Albus/Minerva fan, I am also a Arthur/Molly fan, and (don't hurt me) a Lucius/Narcissa fan! So there'll probably be a little subplot with at least Arthur/Molly in it (not yet though). I also like the idea of Molly looking up to Minerva and Arthur looking up to Albus, so just letting you know a little in advance, Yes, in my world Molly and Arthur know Albus and Minerva are married but they've agreed to keep it quiet.  
  
Now go read the fic! Oh and thanks to all who sent words of encouragement last time, and I think I've gotten over my writer's block for the most part! YAY!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Part 12  
  
Minerva walked passed the statue into her private chambers, hearing the statue slid back into place behind her.  
  
Today was not going well, well it was. She didn't know what to think at that point, she needed to think, which is why she had purposely skipped dinner in the Great Hall to avoid running into, and therefore having to talk to, Albus.  
  
She sighed and passed through her bedroom into the bathroom, not bothering to light her bedroom or close the bathroom door as she started to take the pins out of her hair.  
  
"You've been avoiding me."  
  
Minerva gasped and dropped the pins that were in her hand, quickly turning around to face her husband.  
  
"Albus?" Minerva asked looking into the darkness of her bedroom. Suddenly flames erupted in the fireplace, effectively casting an eerie shadow over Albus, who was sitting perfectly still in a chair near the fireplace with a serious expression on his face, his once twinkling blue eyes now a dark gray blue that showed no humor whatsoever.  
  
"You've been avoiding me, Minerva." He repeated calmly, although she could have sword a cold breeze swept through the room the moment he spoke, causing chills to run up her spine.  
  
"Yes, I have." She replied staring strait back at him with an equally serious face. She thought to herself, and then quickly scolded herself when she realized that he had every right to be upset, they had never kept secrets from each other.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes, "Why? I thought that was quite obvious." Seeing that he was not going to respond, she sighed and moved to sit on the end of the bed facing him, "I needed to be alone, Albus. I wanted to have time to myself to think about all the things that had happened today before we talked."  
  
"So you're taking the job?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Albus furrowed his brow, "You don't know?" He thought to himself,   
  
"Yes, I don't know." She repeated.  
  
"I won't object to it Minerva, you know that right?"  
  
"Oh really? That's not the impression you gave the Headmaster or the chairman of the Board of Governors."  
  
"I was surprised Minerva," He said, softening his tone and turning his eyes down to his hands, "I thought that it might put added strain on our relationship. In case you didn't notice, Dippit and Howell argue quite often about many school topics and I didn't want that to happen and affect our marriage."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I'm being honest, Minerva."  
  
"That's not the reason I didn't accept right away."  
  
"Then what is the reason?"  
  
"Albus we need to talk about something serious, forget about the promotion, forget about work."  
  
"Are you alright?" Albus asked, jumping up and rushing to her side, "Is something wrong? What can I do? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"ALBUS, SHUT UP!" Albus shut his mouth quickly, "Honey...I don't know how to tell you this. Oh, what the hell, I'll just come right out and say it. Congratulations Daddy." She said smiling as she took his hand and placed it on her now still flat stomach as he looked from his hand over her stomach up to her face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Albus, Minerva, I'm guessing a decision has been made?" Armando asked as they walked into his office.  
  
"Yes, a decision has been reached." Albus said grinning like a little kid that was just begging to tell a big secret.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm going to be a father!!!!!" Albus yelled like he had been waiting to say it out loud forever!  
  
"What?" Armando looked at Minerva who was smiling broadly and had one hand resting on her stomach as Albus practically bubbled over with joy and excitement.  
  
"It's true. So not only will I be deputy headmistress in two years, but a mother as well." Minerva said proudly.  
  
"CONGRADULATIONS!" Armando finally said hugging both Minerva and Albus. "Who knows?"  
  
"We've sent owls to both of our families, as well as Hanna, Nicolas, Alastor and a few other friends. And of course Poppy knows." Minerva said still grinning.  
  
"That's wonderful! I'm so glad for you two!" Armando said excitedly, looking particularly at Albus, who looked back knowingly. What Minerva didn't know was that Armando and Albus' excitement was not just a normal excitement, but a thrilled joy that was a result of a talks they had had been having about once a year since Albus and Minerva had gotten married. The most recent of which had gone like this:  
  
----FLASHBACK----  
  
"Albus, we've known each other for years, please talk to me as a friend now, not as the Headmaster. What's bothering you?"  
  
Albus sighed and nodded, "Once again, you're right. I'm worried about.."  
  
"Albus, it can take a while to get pregnant, especially if you aren't really trying."  
  
"I know, it's just that...I remember Minerva mentioning before we got married about how much she would love to have children but she never thought she'd make a good mother. I wanted to be able to prove that for once she was wrong and that she'd be a natural."  
  
"Albus, why don't you talk to Minerva about this? If you really think you want to have children.."  
  
"It's not a matter of wanting children Armando, it's a question of if I'm still able to have children." Albus said sternly getting up from the chair hew as sitting in.  
  
"Albus, there are plenty of men who are still able to have children at your age. You're not that old yet you know. Really, you make it sound like you're ancient!"  
  
Albus sighed, "When my father was my age he and my mother wanted to have more children and he found out that he couldn't. No matter how hard they tried, and the doctor said that it wasn't my mother's fault."  
  
"Albus," Armando sighed, "you're talking about maybes and what ifs. That is not the Albus Dumbledore I know. Talk to Minerva."  
  
Albus looked at his friend, "I won't bring up her hopes of having a child by suggesting it. I guess if it's meant to be, it's meant to be."  
  
----End of Flashback----  
  
"I guess it was meant to be." Armando whispered to Albus as he shook his hand one more time before Albus and Minerva left.  
  
Albus grinned back, "Yes, I suppose it was, wasn't it? Now the only question is, was it meant to be only this once, or in the future as well."  
  
Armando laughed, "Only time will tell, Albus, only time."  
  
End of Part 12  
  
YEAH! Much better than the last chapter!  
  
Yes, Molly and Arthur will be in future chapters because I'm a fan of them. Which reminds me, if any of you reading this have a Molly/Arthur fic or webpage you could let me know of it would be really nice. In case you didn't know neither Molly nor Arthur are on the character list under the Harry Potter category, so it's kinda hard to find new Molly/Arthur fics on fanfiction.net  
  
THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Minerva, my love, perhaps you should let me carry those books. You really shouldn't be straining yourself in your condition." Albus said lovingly while walking next to his wife.  
  
"Albus I'm only 4 months pregnant, I'm barely even showing, and besides, it's only three books that can't weigh more than 5 pounds together. I'll be fine!" Minerva said rolling her eyes. As much as she loved him, and knew that he was only trying to be helpful, he was really getting annoying. Ever since he found out she was pregnant he wouldn't leave her alone. He was CONSTANTLY by her side making sure she didn't overexert herself, or hurt herself, or eat too little or teach too hard, it was ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF HER!  
  
"But honey, you really should be more careful now.."  
  
"Albus." Minerva said stopping and facing him, "I'm fine. Stop it. Good Lord Albus, I'm not some glass doll that will shatter if a speck of dust hits me. You know, you've insisted that I shouldn't transform into my Anamagi form while pregnant, which I can understand, but really Albus, you've barely let anyone, even yourself, touched me since you found out! A goodnight kiss on the cheek and stomach, touching my arm to 'help' me get up and move and that's it! I'm getting annoyed. I though you were going to kill Hanna when she hugged me!"  
  
"She might have hurt the baby!" He defended. Yes, he knew he was being overly protective, but he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Minerva sighed, "Albus, a hug, a kiss, and any other touch from you or anyone else will not harm our child. If you don't believe me then go ask Poppy, she's very well qualified to know what pregnant woman should and should not be allowed to do. Trust me, she's given me a list."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No, Albus." She said cutting him off. "Now go. You still have classes to teach you know. I'll see you tonight. I won't be at dinner but I'll be with Poppy for a check up, so don't worry." She said gently giving him a kiss and then walking away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night around dinner.  
  
Minerva was just turning the corner to go to the hospital wing when she spotted four red headed boys walking towards the hospital wing as well. Well, three were walking, the fourth, and youngest of the group, was being dragged by the older three.  
  
"Jeeze Arthur, how much do you weigh?" Asked who Minerva recognized as either Jack or David, the 5th year Weasley twins.  
  
"Yeah, little brother, I could have sworn it was easier to carry you last year, did you grow this year?" Asked the other twin.  
  
"hmmuuuuuhmmm" Arthur moaned as the elder brother, Harvey a 6th year, opened the infirmary doors and helped drag his younger brother inside.  
  
Minerva had to bit back a laugh at the scene that had just played before her. Although she tried not to play favorites, the Weasley family, which had 8 boys and 2 girls, Arthur being the second youngest boy but the third youngest child, was her favorite family of students.  
  
"What has he gotten into now?" She muttered to herself as she heard Poppy's yelling from inside the infirmary.  
  
"Oh, what happened to you now?" Poppy shouted as Jack and David carelessly dumped Arthur on one of the beds.  
  
"It seems he got distracted when walking to dinner and he tripped down a flight of stairs." Harvey told her, trying not to laugh himself.  
  
"All this from falling down a flight of stairs?" Poppy asked skeptically. It looked like Arthur had taken a beating from a bludger, repeatedly.  
  
"Oh, Harvey forgot to mention that the staircase was in the middle of moving when it happened, so he fell off it and down onto another set a few feet below it." One of the twins said.  
  
"Yeah, he really shouldn't get distracted when he's walking." The other twin said.  
  
"Or working in the common room."  
  
"Or in one of his classes."  
  
"Or at meal time."  
  
"Or..."  
  
"I understand Mr. Weasley!" Poppy shouted. "What could possibly distract him so much.." Poppy started asking but then remembered what Minerva had told her.  
  
"We know what distracts him." Harvey said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, and she's a redheaded first year!"  
  
"Little Artie's got a little crush on a giiiiiirrrllll!!!" One of the twins said in a teasing voice, even though Arthur wasn't conscious enough to hear him.  
  
"Enough!" Poppy yelled, "You've brought him here and had your fun, not get out and leave him alone! Really!!" She cried out and she shooed the older boys out of the infirmary.  
  
"I see he's in here again." Minerva said walking in after the older boys left.  
  
"You know, I was hoping he had gotten better, I mean, he hasn't been in here for almost two months." Poppy said while healing his injuries.  
  
"Well from what I've heard, he's been doing his best to avoid her, which is why he hasn't been getting into as many 'accidents' as he did at the beginning of the year."  
  
"Avoiding her? Just like a man. Stupid gits, all of them!"  
  
Minerva laughed. "Oh, you're just upset because no guy ever liked you enough to almost kill himself trying to avoid you."  
  
Poppy looked over at Minerva and smirked, "Shut up and sit down. I could have any guy I want, but none of them are worthy of me, that's all."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I just don't understand what's wrong with me?" She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Molly he's just being stupid." Another first year Gryffindor said trying to comfort her friend. Kathy was originally from the U.S., but her parents (both from wizarding families) moved to England, where her mother had been raised and both sets of grandparents still lived.  
  
"No, he just doesn't like me. I mean, look at him! He avoids me like I'm some horrible disease! And if I manage to get anywhere close to him he almost has a heart attack! It's like he's allergic to me or something!" She said falling onto her bed and crying into her pillow.  
  
"Oh, come on Molly, he just doesn't see how great you are! He's to interested in muggle stuff he's always reading about to notice anything! Unless..."  
  
"Unless what, Kathy?" Molly asked sniffing.  
  
Kathy turned to Molly with a wicked grin on her face, "Unless we MAKE him notice you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Molly asked worried.  
  
"Well, technically we shouldn't do it, but it wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
"Try what?" Molly asked, now excited.  
  
"Ever heard of a Love Potion?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Minerva?" Albus asked tentatively before opening the door to her, their, bedroom.  
  
"Yes, Albus, you can come in." Minerva said half asleep. She was lying on the bed with her back towards the door, and the first thing that he noticed was that she was still in her day robes.  
  
"Minerva, honey, are you alright?" He asked walking to the other side of the bed so he could see her face.  
  
She smiled up at him, "I'm fine, Albus, just tired. Poppy insisted on putting me through a bunch of tests to make sure everything was fine, but it took a lot out of me."  
  
"But everything's alright, right?"  
  
"Mmmhuh. They're both fine." She muttered.  
  
He smiled, "Alright then, I'll let you sleep." He paused, "They?"  
  
"Uhhuh."  
  
"As in more than one?"  
  
"As in two, Albus. Now come lay down and sleep." She said quietly.  
  
He smiled and laid down behind her, letting his arm lay protectively over her slightly protruding stomach.  
  
"Twins!" He whispered to himself excitedly before following his wife into a peaceful sleep.  
  
End of Part 13  
  
Ok, I'm going to skip to the birth, so no, Voldemort does not hurt Minerva while she's pregnant, at least not this time. And I threw in some Molly/Arthur here and they'll be more of them later.  
  
After the next chapter, which might be short, I'm not sure, it'll skip a head a few years and Voldemort will come back into the picture. (enter evil laugh here)  
  
And it'll probably be over a week before I post the next chapter due to the 5th book's release TOMORROW!!!! YES!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

First off, I'm SO SORRY for this being so late. I don't even have a good excuse, I knew what I wanted to write but I just didn't get to actually writing it down. Hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon, I'll force myself to write at least a page tomorrow.  
  
Part 14  
  
"Ah, another year over."  
  
"Yes, and what a crazy year it was! Check." Minerva said as her bishop smashed Albus' knight to pieces.  
  
"I didn't think it was that bad." Albus said moving his king out of harms way.  
  
"Oh really? You don't think Arthur Weasley almost killing himself every time he saw Molly Roberts was bad? Or her and that other first year making a Love Potion that ended up in half the school's pumpkin juice?"  
  
Albus chuckled at the memory of students jumping up on the tables and declaring their love for one of their fellow students, or in one case, for one of their teachers. "Come now Minerva, they didn't mean any harm, and besides, it worked out, Miss. Richards and Mr. Weasley are now a happy, insecure, adolescent couple."  
  
Minerva smiled as she absentmindedly rubbed her swollen stomach. "I guess you're right, at least no one was physically hurt, although I'm sure a few of the students' egos were damaged. Checkmate."  
  
Albus looked down at the board ready to protest when his pieced readily agreed with the defeat. "Traitors." He muttered as Minerva just smiled. "Speaking of ego's being damaged; mine's being a little crushed right now. Would you mind letting me win every once in a while?"  
  
"Now where would the fun in that be?" She said grinning and then quickly winced and clutched her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Albus asked quickly kneeling by her side.  
  
"Just a little pain. You're children are complaining about dinner I guess." She said quietly with her eyes closed.  
  
"You sure?" He asked gently, "Perhaps I should go and get Poppy."  
  
Minerva's eyes flew open, "Albus?!"  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"I think my water just broke!!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Albus would you please stop pacing? It's getting on my nerves."  
  
Albus stopped and stared wide-eyed at the witch standing in front of him. "How can you be so calm? Minerva's in there giving birth to my two children, and I'm not even allowed in there!"  
  
Hanna smiled, "No wonder Poppy won't let you in there, you'd make her and Minerva more nervous than they already are. Why don't you have one of those sweets your rambling on about?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for a lemon drop, thank you very much. Why is this taking so long?!?"  
  
"Well it does take a while to push a child out of your ass, and Minerva needs to do that twice, which takes even longer!" Hanna snapped, quickly getting annoyed at Albus.  
  
"Well then why aren't I allowed in there? Hmm? I can't go in there and wait, but I can't leave and do something else. NO, I have to stand here in the middle of the hall worrying myself to death, and as each minute goes by my mind thinks up even worse scenarios that could possibly be happening in there to my family!" Albus said, getting continually louder as he continued.  
  
Hanna just stared at him for a moment, she had never actually seen Albus as nervous, scared, or crazy as he seemed at that moment, "Feel better now?"  
  
Albus took a deep breath, "Yeah, actually I do. Do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"No Albus, you're just nervous about becoming a father."  
  
Albus' eye's widened, "I'm gonna be a father." He said like the impact of it finally hit him, "Oh God, what if I can't do it? What if I'm a horrible father? I mean, I know how to deal with older children, but I've never taken care of a baby, or TWO babies!"  
  
"Well neither has Minerva, so you're in good company. Relax, you'll do fine. I bet you'll be a natural at it." Hanna said reassuringly, earning a thankful smile from him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Albus and Hanna spun around to see a young mediwitch, the one helping Poppy with the delivery, standing in the infirmary doorway.  
  
"Yes? Is everything alright?"  
  
The young witch smiled, "You can come in now and see for yourself, you too, but you can only stay a little while." She directed the last part to Hanna.  
  
They followed the witch into the room, and over to a bed, blocked by a dressing screen, where Minerva was.  
  
"Minerva." Albus said rushing to his wife's side and kissing her cheek gently. Minerva had a layer of sweat covering her face, and her usually neat hair was also sweat soaked and, despite being pulled back, was limp around her face and on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh Albus." She said tiredly, but happily.  
  
"Ahem." Poppy cleared her throat, "I'd like to introduce you to your two sons." She said grinning and handing over two bundles, one to Minerva and one to Albus.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Minerva said more to herself than anyone else as she gently stroked one of her sons little cheeks.  
  
"I'm a father. I have two sons." Albus said looking at the bundles in his and Minerva's arms.  
  
Minerva smiled up at Albus, "So what shall we name them?"  
  
"How about Richard and Michael?"  
  
"Richard and Michael Dumbledore. I think they sound perfect." Minerva said before yawning. "Excuse me."  
  
"You should try and sleep now." Poppy said, "Come on now, everyone out, except for you Albus, you can, of course, stay. But I'll be back in a few minutes for those two little bundles. I want to check them over and make sure they're in perfect health."  
  
"Thank you Poppy." Minerva said.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
When everyone had left Albus and Minerva looked at their children, their sons.  
  
"Oh Albus, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now." Minerva said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Neither have I, my love, neither have I."  
  
Little did they know that the peace was not to last.  
  
End of Part 14  
  
I know, it's not only late, but short. Sorry about that. I'm going to force myself to write at least one page tomorrow.  
  
FB would be greatly appreciated, and hey, if you want to tell me where you want this to go, maybe my muse will stop ignoring me when she finds out she has competition! LOL 


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, here's the next part. LET THE CHAOS BEGIN AGAIN!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Part 15  
  
"No, not now, please don't start now." Minerva begged, but unfortunately, her pleas went unnoticed by the two 6 month old infants who began to cry.  
  
"Minerva? What's going on?" Albus asked sleepily from the doorway.  
  
"What's going on? It's 3 o'clock in the morning and you're sons don't want to eat, or sleep, or do anything that would allow me 2 minutes of peace and quiet! I haven't even been able to see what an owl dropped off almost and hour ago!"  
  
"What owl? Was it from the ministry?"  
  
"I don't know." She said trying to calm down the infants, who, after seeing their father, decided to lower their cries to low whines. "It's over there on the table. An owl flew in, dropped it there, and then left."  
  
"Oh." Albus said, picking up one of his sons and trying to coo him to sleep while heading over to the table. When he picked it up he immediately noticed the seal. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Minerva asked with her back to him, one of their sons almost asleep in her arms as she gently rocked him to sleep.  
  
"Nothing." He said quickly and shoved the letter into his night robe's pocket. "It can wait until morning. I think these two are finally asleep."  
  
"Why can't they go one night without waking us up at least twice? And I swear, they do it more often when they know we have classes to teach the next day."  
  
Albus smiled, "Come on now, lets lay them down and go back to bed ourselves." He said heading into the smaller bedroom right next to theirs.  
  
"Alright, come on baby we're going night-night now." She said heading in after her husband.  
  
After the boys were in bed Minerva headed to her own room, but noticed Albus was not following her. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I just wanted a cup of hot chocolate first. I'll be in in a few minutes." He said kissing her cheek and heading towards their little kitchen nook.  
  
As soon as Minerva shut the bedroom door Albus whipped out the letter and ripped it open.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Minerva my Lady,  
  
I've heard of your 'adventures' with that crazy old man. Married and two children? Well, do not fear my love, I will soon rescue you, and prove to you that I am the most powerful wizard and not he. I have grown more powerful during these years I've been away. MUCH more powerful! I will destroy him and free you of the bond that he forced upon you. As for the children? Well, if they are truly yours then I could never hurt them, but if they are truly HIS, then they must be destroyed. Besides, OUR children will be much more powerful! I have gathered quite a following already, and their numbers will grow. We will start to take over, I'm sure you will hear about our attacks! But do not fear, I would never harm you. We will have to wait a little while longer to be together, I fear that as powerful as I am, I am not yet ready to duel with that muggle loving fool. I am researching new discoveries in magic, as well as old, hidden magic, banned years ago by those to weak to control it. I will come to get you when I feel I am strong enough to leave no chance that the old fool will survive. But I WILL come, do not doubt that. Until that time, I must say farewell. I have much to attend to now.  
  
Your true love,  
  
Tom  
~Lord Voldemort  
  
~~~~~  
  
Albus was furious. He thought to himself. I can't let her see this, I can't let this upset her, not now. He's not coming yet, I'll protect them. He thought and quickly hid the letter away in one of the desk draws where he could lock it safely away.  
  
"Albus, are you coming to bed?"  
  
Albus turned to the bedroom door. "Yes, I'm coming my love." He called and then entered the room.  
  
"Feel better now that you've had your hot chocolate?" She asked as she snuggled next to him when he got into the bed.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. I love you." He said.  
  
She smiled, "I love you too." She said quietly before falling asleep.  
  
"Yes, sleep my love. You need to rest."  
  
~~~~~  
  
5 Years Later...  
  
"Minerva, we have to talk." Albus said from the doorway, watching his wife tucking their children into bed.  
  
"Alright, Goodnight my loves."  
  
" 'night mum." Richard mumbled, while Michael just rolled over in his bed, already fast asleep.  
  
Minerva left the room, quietly closing the door behind her, "I wish I could get to sleep like that." She said with a smile, which quickly faded when she saw her husband's face. "What is it?"  
  
"I've been keeping something from you. But you must not get mad, I was trying to spare you the pain." He added quickly.  
  
Her face fell, "You're cheating on me?"  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"Oh. So you're firing me?"  
  
"Minerva." He said and she grinned a little.  
  
"Well if you're not cheating on me, and I'm not fired, then what's wrong?"  
  
He didn't say anything, instead he took 5 letters out of the locked draw in the desk and handed them to her. She glanced at the letters and dropped them all when she saw the initials LV with a snake winded through them.  
  
"No." She whispered.  
  
"He sent the first one five years ago, and has sent one every year since." Albus said softly, placing a comforting arm around her. "It's going to be alright, I'll protect you, I promise."  
  
Minerva looked at him sternly, "I can protect myself Albus, and our children as well, especially from that.Monster. It's been years, Albus, and I don't believe he's any stronger now than he was before."  
  
"Minerva."  
  
"NO! I will not sit by and let him almost ruin my life once again! Burn them." She said coldly, "I don't even want to read what that psycho has to say, just get them out of my sight."  
  
Albus picked up the letters and, after a stern look from Minerva, tossed them into the fireplace, where they crackled and burned into ashes.  
  
"Good." She said and then her face soften and she smiled, "Now come on, Headmaster, we need to discuss this 'end of the year ball' that you've proposed we have."  
  
Albus smiled, no wonder he loved her so much. "Yes, Professor." He said teasingly and followed her into the little office.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm telling you, they're married!"  
  
"Oh, come on Arthur, he's more than twice her age!" Molly cried out. Thank goodness it was nearly midnight during the holiday break, so no one else was in the common room at that time to hear them.  
  
"So? My grandfather was almost 50 years older than my grandmother."  
  
"Yes, but there's quite a difference between 50 years apart and 80 years apart. Plus he was her teacher. Really Arthur, they're just good friend!"  
  
"They're married, or at least together in some respect."  
  
"Eww. Come off it Arthur, I don't know where you'd even THINK of a thing like that."  
  
Arthur turned red and looked away. Molly gasped, "You know something! Come on Arthur, you can tell me."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Arthur Weasley! We have been dating for over 5 years now, and you don't even trust me!"  
  
"Oh come on Molly, I trust you, it's just.ok, you have to swear on everything you hold dear, that you won't tell anyone, not even those friends of yours, you know how gossipy they are."  
  
Molly put her hand over her heart, "I swear. Now tell."  
  
Arthur fidgeted with his hands for a few seconds, "Well, you know when I snuck out to go and get my book back from the stupid Slytherin's Head of House."  
  
"He's a teacher Arthur.." Molly warned.  
  
"Anyway, well I had to go by the hospital wing, and I heard voices when I went by, and when I peeked in Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were there talking to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"But then I noticed two kids there as well, only they weren't kids from the school, they had to be young, like 5 or 6, something around there. Anyway, I swear they were twins, same age you know, but they looked different, one looked like a male version of McGonagall, and the other one looked like a little version of Dumbledore, only without a beard and his hair was still that auburn color."  
  
Molly gasped, "You don't think that those kids were.THEIR kids?!"  
  
"Well, yeah! Then it got me thinking, there's always a teacher missing from meals, you know McGonagall, Pomfrey, that new teacher Hooch. What if they were with the kids? Like, looking after them instead of bringing them to meals, that way no one would see the resemblance and put 2 and 2 together."  
  
"McGonagall and Dumbledore married? With kids?" Molly repeated, "HOW CUTE!!!!"  
  
"Cute?"  
  
End of Part 15  
  
Yet! It's hasn't even been a week, and this one is longer than the last!  
  
Hope you liked it. Ok, I've decided that I'm going to go up to either when Voldemort disappears for the first time, or when Harry starts school, but no further. I'm not sure which, it depends on how long it takes me to get to Voldemort's defeat. Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed this part.  
  
Oh, and Feedback is always helpful, especially if you tell me what you really liked or disliked about a chappy, that way I can try and improve as the story goes along. Thanks! 


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, I forgot to mention this, and someone, I think it was minni who reminded me of it.

Albus and Minerva's marriage, and then obviously the kids, are only known to Voldemort (because for some reason, he finds out about everything about Minerva in this fic), their family, close friends, and the other teachers at Hogwarts.  The students, and MOST of the wizarding world don't know them or the kids.

Let's just say that it's all about how it looks to the public, and trying to protect both Albus and Minerva's images, being that he's 80 years older than her and was once her teacher.

~~~~~

PART 16

(A/N- Molly is in her 6th year, Arthur is in his 7th year.)

It was the end-of-the-year ball, and everyone, 4th year and above, and any dates, were allowed to attend.

"Wow.  You look really nice."

Molly smiled at the way Arthur still turned as red as his hair whenever he said something like that to her, or she to him.

"Thank you Arthur, you look very nice yourself.  We should probably be going now."

"Yeah, oh, wait!"

"What is it?"

Arthur sighed, "THEY'RE going to be there."

"Who?  You mean McGonagall and Dumbledore?"

"No, I meant my second cousin and her 'date'."

"Isn't she that 2nd year Slytherin that I see all the Slytherin's drooling over?  Really, she's only 12!  She's practically a child and I've seen seventh years look at her like she was at least 17!"

"Yeah, I know.  She's going with that 6th year, eww, Lucius Malfoy.  Slimy little git!"

"Arthur!  Be nice."

"To MALFOY?!?!"

"Well, ok, maybe not TOO nice, but you can at least try and be civil, don't you dare fight with him and ruin this evening."

Arthur frowned, "He started it!  He said the only reason anyone would ever like you is if you were a slut!  I couldn't let him get away with that!"

Molly smiled, "I know, and thank you for 'defending my honor', but please don't fight tonight, even if he says something rude like that, just wait until tomorrow, please?"

"Alright, for you."  He said kissing her cheek and then leading her out of the common room.

~~~~~

"Well, well, well.  Look who it is, Arthur and Molly, redheaded freaks."

"At least we're not bleached blond bimbos."  Molly retorted as her and Arthur walked by Lucius and his two goons, known only by their last names Crabb and Goyle.  She practically had to drag Arthur to their table and away from them.

"You promised." She hissed to him when they sat down.

"I won't I promise, I just wanted to say something to him, but you beat me to it."  He said grinning.

"Ok, now let's look for McGonagall and Dumbledore.  I bet they avoid each other most of the night on the dance floor, but that once people start to leave they'll dance."

"I wouldn't doubt it.  Come on Mol, can't we focus on US tonight, and not on them?"

Molly blushed and smiled, "Well, I guess that wouldn't be too bad."

"Arthur?"  Molly and Arthur looked up to see Narcissa Black standing there, alone.

"Narcissa?"  Arthur questioned getting up.  
"Don't get the wrong idea, as far as I'm concerned we're not really related, but I did want to ask you NOT to argue with Lucius tonight.  I heard what he said, and I've asked him not to start again, and he's agreed.   I hope you'll be decent enough to agree not to start, oh, and that goes for your little date as well.  And for your information, we're not bleached blond, and even as a second year I'm probably smarter than you."  She said to Molly and then turned back to Arthur, "Well that's all, I'll be leaving now."

She turned and left.

"Oh wasn't that just such a lovely visit." Molly said sarcastically.

"Narcissa isn't really that bad, she's just concerned about image, especially publicly.  Although I don't know what hanging out with someone like Malfoy will do to her, but I doubt it'll be anything good."

"AH, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Roberts, and how are you two this evening?  Enjoying the dance I hope?"

"Oh, yes, Headmaster, it'll lovely.  You know, I've noticed that Professor McGonagall hasn't danced with anyone yet Professor.  It's really a shame that she's ALL ALONE."  Molly said, before getting a look of 'don't interfere!' from Arthur.

"Well, the night is young, Miss. Roberts.  Perhaps she'll dance later in the night, after all, we teachers are here to chaperone first, and have fun ourselves second."  He said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Yes, sir."  She said blushing a little.

"Well, enjoy yourselves tonight, I hope it will be a 'memorable' evening."  He said knowingly and then turned and walked away.

Molly furrowed her brow, "What did he mean by that?"  she asked Arthur, but when she looked at him he was looking everywhere but her.  "Arthur?"

"Ummm, probably just because, you know, it's our last ball together here at Hogwarts, you know, since I'm leaving this year." He said finally, although not really convincingly.

Obviously Arthur was planning something, and Dumbledore knew what it was.

~~~~~

Later that night.

"Having fun Professor?"  Albus asked sitting down next to Minerva.

"Not really, Headmaster, I'd rather be with my family."  She said quietly.  "And I've been dying to know what Mr. Weasley is up to."  She said looking over at Albus with a glare.

"I promised I wouldn't tell.  Not even to you.  And I think you'll know soon enough.   Probably when you go to check on the common room tonight. Although I think they may be a little late in getting there."  
"What?!?!"

"No, no.  Not like that!  It's just I don't know how long it will take him to get up the courage to do what he's planning on doing."

Minerva looked at him, "I still have no idea what you're talking about, Headmaster."

"I'll tell you later."  He said smiling, "I think I'll go and talk with Professor Flitwick for a while, he seems quite board."

"Well he has been talking to Binns for the past hour."  She said, allowing a hint of a smile to grace her lips.  
"Yes, I guess I should go rescue him before he dies of boredom too and we have two ghosts as teachers!"  He said getting up and heading over to where Binns was talking to Flitwick.

Minerva got up and started to patrol the room again, and then decided to check out in the gardens for any 'lost' students.  As Minerva walked she sent several couples back inside and took off several points from every house.  Don't they learn by now that we patrol out here?  She thought to herself, shaking her head before noticing two figures by the lake, very close to the forest, and almost completely hidden had she not been standing at the exact spot she was.  Now who are those two?

She headed down to where the couple was, but stopped when she heard who it was, and what they were saying.

"Umm, well, I.  I really like you Molly."

"Well I should hope so, we have been dating for quite some time, Arthur."

"Oh, yeah.  Um…."

"Is something wrong?"

Minerva knew she shouldn't just stand there and eavesdrop on them, but she could seem to go forward and interrupt them, but she couldn't just leave them there un-chaperoned.

"Well, it's just.  I'm leaving after this year."

"Yes, I know.  I'll miss you."  Minerva could hear the sadness in Molly's voice, and her heart went out to the young girl Woman  Minerva chided herself, 16 is hardly a child.

"Well, my father's kinda arranged for me to get a job at the ministry, not very important, just sort of a messenger, you know, delivering papers, taking notes, odd jobs type of thing, but it could lead me to a better job in the future."

"That sounds exciting."

"Yeah, I start a week after we get home."

"Oh, that soon? Well, you have been doing summer work for the past few summers anyway."

"Yeah, I've been saving up for something."  
"What, a new broom?"

"No, um.  Ok, Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, well."  Minerva could hear the nervousness in his voice, and realized what the 'surprise' was.

"Well, I really don't want us to be over with, just because I'm not in school anymore."

"Neither do I Arthur, I hadn't even thought about it."

"Good, well, I mean, I really don't see myself with anyone but you.  I know I really haven't dated other girls, except that one time, when I was a first year, but that was for like 2 days.  And I really didn't like her that much anyone, it was just all the guys sort of pushed me to ask her out, and….."

"Arthur, you're rambling."  Molly said gently.

"Oh, I am, aren't I?  Well.  What I mean is.  Ok, I'm just going to say it.  Molly?  Will you marry me?  Not right now or anything, I mean, not until you've graduated, but I really don't want to……"  
"MARRIED?  You want to marry me?!?"

"Um, yeah?"

"OH, ARTHUR!"

Minerva heard a thud, which was probably Arthur or Molly hitting the ground.  Minerva chuckled to herself and then almost gasped when a hand clamped over her mouth while an arm wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Don't yell."  She heard whispered in her ear, and immediately relaxed, realizing it was only Albus.

"You scared me!" She whispered back.

"Don't you think we should give them some privacy?"  He said with a smile.

"Albus!  They're still students, and they're out of bounds."

"Minerva, darling, let's just go back to the dance, most of the students have gone to bed."

Minerva smiled, and with one last glance behind her, walked beside him up towards the castle.  "Fine, but if they're not in the Common Room in an hour, I'm coming to get them."

"Deal."  He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

END OF PART 16  
~~~~~

Once again, I know this is late, I had this done earlier, but then ff.net broke, and I wasn't able to get on and upload this.

Forgive me?

Please?

I'm going to be really busy with work this next week, so the next chapter will probably be another week or 2 away.  But I think Voldemort will make an appearance next chapter, I'm not positive, but it's a possibility!

Once again, thank you all for the feedback, it's actually helped get these chapters written faster, if it wasn't for you, it might take a month for me to get motivated!  Thank goodness it doesn't take that long for me to find time to write!


	17. Chapter 17

Yes, I know it's late, but please give me a brake.  My sis got married this weekend, and I've worked like twice as many hours as I usually do (and there is no internet connection at work), so I haven't really had a lot of time to write.

But I forced myself to write at least a few paragraphs for you guys, so here they are, I know it's a short chappy, but please don't be too upset.

Chapter 17

 (Ok, the last chapter was 1964, this is 1965, towards the end of the school year, let's say spring break)

Albus stared into the clear night sky. Normally this wouldn't really be unusual except it was 4 o'clock in the morning, he was in his own chambers, the twins were with his brother, and Minerva was asleep, in her own chambers.

"Dammit." He said out loud to himself, "Why is life so difficult sometimes Fawkes?"  He turned to the bird sitting next to him, who made a soft sound in reply.

"I should be with Minerva, in bed, and fast asleep by now with her in my arms."

"So why aren't you?"  Came a sleepy voice from the doorway, which made Albus turn around quickly.

"Minerva?  What are you doing awake at this hour?"  He said getting up and going over to his wife's side.

"I'm looking for my husband, have you seen him anywhere?  He's tall, about your height, annoyingly right all the time, and he talks to a phoenix whenever he's upset about something."

"Nope, haven't seen him."  Albus said smiling.

Minerva didn't smile in return, she just wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Wrong answer, try again."  She said, still not moving.

Albus sighed, Minerva was one of the few people who would not let it drop if something was bothering him, "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"About the future, what else?"

Minerva smiled, "Oh, is that why you were looking at the stars?  Did you see anything important?"

"Something's coming, Minerva, something bad, and I didn't need the stars to tell me that, or who it is."  He said seriously.

Minerva looked up at him and saw what he meant in his eyes, "He's not going to get me, and I won't let him hurt our children."

"It's not just us I'm worried about Minerva, he's crazy, he was crazy as a student, he was crazy when he started sending you those letters, and he's even crazier now, only he's know more now than he did when he was a student.  I fear he may be worse than Grindlewald."

Minerva's head snapped up at his last remark.  Albus had never mentioned Grindlewald willingly, and always said that he was the worst dark wizard the world had ever seen.  If he thought Riddle was worse, then this was very bad.

"Worse than Grindlewald?  Please tell me you're joking Albus."

"I'm afraid I'm not.  Grindlewald was mad, but he didn't dedicate himself to the dark arts the way Riddle's been doing.  And as much as I hate to admit it, but he was a very talented student, especially considering he wasn't brought up around or even knowing about magic.  We're in for another war, Minerva, and I don't want you or Michael and Richard to be casualties in it."  He said pulling her closer to him.

"We're not leaving you Albus, and even if he is more powerful than Grindlewald.   I love you, I always have, and always will, and there will _never be anyone else for me.  He'll learn that soon enough."  Minerva said coldly, and then gave Albus a warm smile and kissed him gently.   "Come to bed, my love, I'm getting cold."_

He smiled down at her, "As you wish."  He said, kissing her once more before heading towards the bed.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile in a darkened room somewhere in the Black Forest…..

"How many have sworn their allegiance?"  A cold voice demanded.

"All, my Lord.   They will die for you and the cause, they will sacrifice all that they have."  A wizard of about 35 years old said calmly.

"Good, very good.  Now, I don't want to stir up to much trouble now, I want to cause ripples in the water, not waves.  At least not yet.  After we see how well my subjects keep their allegiance, then we'll move on to more 'productive' measures."

"Yes, my Lord.  Should I instruct a few of them to attack the first target?"

"Pick out who you think needs to be 'tested', inform me of your choice, and if I approve, then give them the orders.  Tell the rest to continue training.  The war will start soon, and we will be prepared."

"Yes, my Lord.  I'll do that now."  He said, bowed, and then left the room.

Lord Voldemort got up from his seat, and walked over to his fireplace, muttering a few words, the fire separated and the back of the fireplace opened up, allowing him to walk through.  He made his way down a spiral set of stairs, and turned down a darkened hallway, where the torches on the wall instantly lit up when he walked.  He came to a large door, took out a key from his robes, and entered the room.

"Yes, soon the stupid muggle scum will be destroyed, I will rule, and SHE will be MINE!"  He laughed aloud as he set a picture of Albus Dumbledore on fire, while behind him candles surrounded a picture of Minerva McGonagall as a shrine to 'his Lady'.

  
End of Part 17

Ok, I'm trying to keep this as true to the books as it can be, and in the first book Albus said that before Voldemort disappeared it had been 11 years since anyone's really been happy.  So in my fic, 1969/1970 is when Voldemort REALLY starts to attack and torture everyone, but before then they were just killings here and there, and there wasn't really a name to go with the killings.

Depending on my schedule this next week, I might have the next chapter up sometime early next week, but it might not be until that weekend if I'm busy.  HOPED YOU LIKED THIS PART!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all!  Sorry this took so long (damn that writers block!)   This is dedicated to Freelancer, who basically told me to get my fingers typing or else I'd be in trouble ;D

Hope you all like this, and  if anyone has any suggestions on where this could go, or what you want to see (or read) happen, let me know!

~~~~~

Chapter 18

(This is Summer of 1965, and if you looked at the timeline in chapter 11, you'll know what's in this chapter)

"Do you think this is a good idea, Professor?"

"Albus, Arthur, I am no longer your headmaster, and since you and Molly have been kind enough to keep Minerva and my marriage a secret, I think I can count on you as friends, so please call me Albus."

"Oh, yeah, Albus."  Arthur turned bright red.  That was the 4th time that day that Albus had told Arthur that, but it didn't really sink it, he had other things on his mind.

"And what do you mean, 'is this a good idea'?  Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

Albus asked, truly curious as to why Arthur would ask such a question.

"Well, you know, there was that murder a week ago, the Ministry's kind of unsure of everything, and I don't want it to look bad on me that I'm already taking 2 weeks off, and I've only been working in the new position for a little over 2 months.  I mean, they're looking for dedicated people they can count on, and now I'll just be leaving everything, not that they can't get along without me, but……."

"Arthur, stop talking."  Albus said chuckling, "The ministry will not fire you for taking 2 weeks off to go on your honeymoon.  Even if you were just promoted and the murder is still a mystery."

"Well, yeah, but what if the murderer is still out there?  I mean, that wasn't just some random murder, it was planned. And I might not be important in the ministry yet, but both Molly and my father's are.  What if something happened to them and we weren't here?"

"Arthur?  Albus?"  The door opened. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Marshall, I was just talking with your son."

"Ah, yes, well, I think I should have a few words with him too.  You know, about married life and all."

Albus laughed, "Yes, and the number one rule to surviving it is that your wife is always right."

Marshall laughed as well, "Now THAT is true, I don't think I'd have lasted a year without that rule."

"Well I'll leave you two then, and Arthur, everything will be fine.  Now stop worrying and get out there, or else Molly might start to think you don't want to marry her."  He said with a grin.  "I bet she's not thinking about anything but you right now."

Actually, Molly was worrying just as much as Arthur, and for the same reasons.

"But what if something happens while we're away?"  Molly asked worried.

"Oh, for God's sake Molly! Nothing will happen to Marshall or Elizabeth, or your father and I.  We can all manage quite well without you.  Oh, Minerva, please talk some sense into your former student!"

"Why?  She's your daughter, Clarice, why don't you talk some sense into her?  And if I'm not mistaken, you weren't acting quite sensible before your wedding either."  Minerva said calmly, watching her friend and her former student pacing around the room and acting like nervous wrecks.

"Well you didn't help then either!"  Clarice said glaring, although the memory of her wedding brought a smile to her face, which completely spoiled the glare.

"Fine."  Minerva sighed, "Molly, you're about to get married to the man you love, you shouldn't be worrying about anything except for what's going to happen during the ceremony, the reception, and your wedding night."  Minerva finished with a grin.

"Minerva!"  "Professor!"  Both Clarice and Molly were shocked, but Molly was turning slightly red too.

"Oh come off it, Clarice, you know that that's what you were thinking about on your wedding day, that's what I was thinking about when I got married.  And don't blush Molly, really, we maybe older than you, but we're still woman!"

"Oh, yes, well….Ok, I guess the wedding should be starting soon."  Molly said nervously.  Minerva and Clarice just smiled.

~~~~~

"That was a beautiful wedding, didn't you think so?"  Minerva said from the bathroom, where she was taking the pins from her hair.

"uhhuh."  Was all she got in response.

"And the flowers were just beautiful, although I wasn't to thrilled with the color choices, I mean, red and gold, who likes that, right?"

"uhhuh."

"And when those flying monkeys came in and started telling jokes and dancing, well, that was just perfect for the occasion, wasn't it?"

"uhhuh."

Minerva started laughing and turned to face the man sitting on her bed and staring at her, "Albus Dumbledore, you aren't listening to a word I'm saying are you?"

"Of course I am!" Minerva looked at him, "Well, I was trying to, but how can you expect me to pay attention to words when you're standing right in front of me, distracting me."

"I don't distract you!"  She laughed.

"oh, yes, you do."  He said getting up and pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"ewwww, that's gross!"

They both looked towards the door. 

"Michael, what have we told you about knocking before you enter anyone's house or room?"

"Yeah, I know.  THEY'RE IN HERE!"  He yelled, and a few seconds later Richard showed up with Hanna right behind him.

"Oh, sorry you two, should I have kept them a little longer?"  Hanna asked smirking.

"That's alright, Hanna, thank you for watching them tonight."  Minerva said, walking over to the boys.  "Did you have fun with Auntie Hanna?"

"Yeah, we played Quidditch…."

"What else would she teach them?" Minerva heard Albus mutter and smiled, but Michael just continued, not hearing what his father said.

"And I played the Beater!  Richard played Keeper, he's really good too.  Auntie Hanna says that we'll definitely make the Gryffindor team when we get to school!"

"I stopped a lot of the quaffles daddy!"  Richard said excitedly to his father, just in case he didn't hear.

"That's wonderful!"  Albus said, "But you know what?  I think it's time for you two dirty little Quidditch players to take a bath!"

"NO!"  They both shouted and ran off laughing as Albus chased after them, leaving Minerva and Hanna laughing and watching them.

"So, did you tell him yet?"  Hanna asked in a hushed voice.

"Well I was preparing to before Michael came in, but I'll do it before we go to bed tonight." Minerva said grinning, "I can't wait to see his reaction."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.  And please try and be more careful now, remember that HE's still out there."  Hanna warned.

"I know, and thank you for your concern."  Minerva said, "now I should probably go help Albus with the twins, Lord knows he'll get wetter then they will if I don't go in there soon."

~~~~~

"Minerva?"  Albus asked quietly as they were getting into bed.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever regret getting married like we did?"

"WHAT?  How could you ever think that I wouldn't marry you or want to be married to you?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that like it sounded, I meant, do you ever regret marrying me in a small informal, sudden, ceremony?  I know you wanted your family there, and the nice big reception…"

"Albus, our wedding was beautiful, I loved it, and I wouldn't have changed a thing."  She said kissing him.

"Good.  Goodnight my love."

"Umm, actually, I needed to talk to you about something."  Minerva said before he blew out the candles.

"Can it wait until the morning?  We had a long day you know."

"I know, and so I'll say this quick."  She took a deep breath, took his hand in hers and said, "I'm pregnant."

Albus looked at her, then at her stomach, "Really?"  He asked quietly.

"Uh-huh."

A smile broke out on his face, "Another baby!  Oh, I hope this one's a girl, I always wanted a little girl, with your hair and skin."

"And your eyes, but my nose."  She said smiling.

"Hey, it didn't look so bad before you broke it!"  He said laughing, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, now let's get to sleep, I'm actually quite tired."

She laid down as Albus put out the candles and snuggled against her, his hand instinctively resting over her still flat stomach.

The last thought in Minerva's mind before she fell asleep was "everything is perfect."

End of Part 18

Yeah, I know this took a LONG time to write, but I'll give you a preview of the next chapter, it'll actually span most of Minerva's pregnancy, you know little pieces here and there, and the return of TOM RIDDLE aka LORD VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And PLEASE send feedback, even if it's like "Dammit, Girl, what took you so long to write this crappy chapter?"  It doesn't matter, just as long as I know people are still reading and if they would like to read more.

THANKS! Love to all you wonderful readers out there!


	19. Chapter 19

Yay for reviewers! Boo for ff.net who didn't email me all the reviews I got like they're supposed to.

WARNING!  Ok, please don't kill me after you read this part, it's not all sunshine and daisies.

~~~~~

Part 19

"Richard, Michael, darlings, Daddy and I have something we need to talk with you about."  Minerva said kneeling down in front of the two boys sitting on the floor.

"Okay Mummy." Richard said.  
"Alright, about what?" Michael asked.

"Well, boys," Albus started, and then looked over at Minerva, who nodded at him to continue, "Well, Mummy and I have just gotten great news about our family."

"Did we win something?"

"Are we going on a trip somewhere?"

"Are you going to be Minister of Magic?"

"Are we getting a puppy?"

"Or a dragon?"

"Or a…."

"BOYS! Boys, let your father finish."  Minerva said gently.

"Why don't you tell them Minerva."  Albus whispered to her.  
"Fine.  No, sweeties, not that kind of news.  You see, in a few months, you two are going to be big brothers."

"But Mummy," Richard said confused, "I'm already a big brother, Michael's younger than me, remember?"

"And I'm the LITTLE brother, Mummy, how can I be the little brother and the bigger brother?"

"No, no, honeys, what I meant was that you're going to have a little brother or sister soon.  Daddy and I are going to have another baby."

"No."

Minerva frowned and looked at Michael, "What?"

"I don't want another brother, or a sister."

"Neither do I.  I'm happy with just one, but thanks for asking us if we wanted one."  Richard added, and then they both went back to playing.

Both Minerva and Albus were shocked, "Boys,"  Albus said, "I don't think you understand. The baby is already on it's way, we weren't ASKING you if you wanted another brother or sister, we were TELLING you that you are going to get one in a few months."

"But we don't WANT a brother or sister."  Michael said.

"Well you're getting one."  Minerva said.

"But Mum!"

"Don't 'but Mum' me!  You're getting one and that's final!  No go wash up, it's almost time for dinner."

"Daddy."  Richard said looking towards his father.

"Go." Albus said, pointing to the wash room.  The twins sighed and left.

"Oh, Albus."  Minerva cried, falling into his arms.

"Shh, there there, it's alright."

"They HATE the idea, and they'll hate the baby now!"

"No they won't, they'll get used to it in a little while, you'll see."

And after a few months they were more than ok with it, they couldn't wait!

"Is the baby going to be here soon?"  Richard asked for the millionth time.

"No, sweetie, the baby won't be here for another few months.  But here."   She said taking his hand and putting it on her slightly swollen stomach, "Feel that?  That's the baby kicking."

"Woah!" He said, his eyes widening, "It's _inside of you?!"_

"Yes.  So were you and Michael, for about 9 months, and then you were born."

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?"

"How did the baby get inside of you?" Richard asked curiously.

"Umm, well, that's something that you have to talk with Daddy about."

"Ok."  Richard said, satisfied, and went back to coloring.

~~~~~

(Spring 1966, about a month before the little baby is due)

"Albus, I'll be fine, Hanna and I are just going to go to Diagon Ally and pick up a few things.  She needs to get some more brooms for the school, the old ones are practically falling apart!  And I think we need to get another owl, I always end up using one of the school's owls because Ellie is always taking messages for you on 'Hogwarts business'.  Just make sure the twins eat a good lunch and I'll be back in a few hours."

Albus frowned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Are you SURE we can't go with you? Or that I could go instead?  You really should be resting, Love.  Even Poppy said I wasn't over reacting this time and you do need more rest then you're getting."

Minerva smiled and kissed him gently, "And that's why I'm leaving you to take care of the twins.  Poppy also said that I need to exercise more, and not just sit at my desk all day."

"Alright, you win.   Just be home before 6, please?"

"What ever you say, Darling."  She said before kissing him again and then leaving.

~~~~~

"Wow!  Look at these brooms!  These will be so much better then those old Tinderblasts, I mean, those were from the 40's!  Can you imagine what the Quidditch games will be like once the children start using these new Cleansweeps?"

"It'll be wonderful, Hanna, but I really need to sit down."

"Oh, of course.  How about we grab some ice cream and then come back in a little while?"

"Mmmm, ice cream."  Minerva moaned longingly, "That sounds wonderful!"

Hanna grinned, "Yeah, I thought it might, come on."

"So, have you and Albus thought up names yet?"

"Well, if it's a boy we've decided to name it Nicolas, and if it's a girl, we've decided to name her Rhea."

"Again with the Mythology!"  Hanna laughed, "Well, why don't you sit down, and I'll go and get the ice cream.  I know, mint chocolate chip, with extra chips on top as well as hot fudge. And you say Albus has a sweet tooth!"

Minerva smiled and shook her head.  She sat down at one of the tables away from the street and in the shadows.  It was cooler there, and felt much more comfortable.

"Much better." She said after she put down the packages she had been carrying and put her feet up on another chair.  
"Minerva McGonagall?"

Minerva looked up to see a woman, a little younger than herself that she had never seen before standing in front of her.

"Yes, that's me.  Do I know you?"

"No, but I was told to give this to you, it's urgent."  She said handing Minerva and envelope.

Minerva took it, ripped it open, and took out the note inside.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

            This is an urgent note to inform you that you are in danger.  We have reason to believe that a wizard going by the name "Lord Voldemort" is going to attack you today, in Diagon Ally.  As we are not sure of this wizards power or mental stability, we ask you to accompany Auror Halls to the Ministry of Magic immediately.   Please do not waist time asking questions or stopping anywhere, you must leave now!

Head of Dept. of Law Enforcement

Amelia Bones

"Good Lord!"  Minerva looked up in shock.  "I have to tell Hanna."

"I was instructed to take you immediately.  There's another Auror that should be contacting your friend as we speak and informing her of the situation.  Now let's go, please!"

"Alright."  Minerva grabbed her bags and quickly followed the woman into a secluded ally way. "This isn't the way to the Ministry, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, you're not mistaken."  A cold voice said just as Minerva was stuck with a spell, rendering her unconscious.  "Good, now take her to the Lord."  He instructed the witch, who instantly left, with Minerva in tow.

"Minerva?"  Hanna called, looking for her friend.  "Now I could have sworn I saw her come over here.  What's this?"  She put the ice cream down and picked up the note that Minerva had accidentally dropped. "NO!"  Hanna disapparated to the Hogs Head, and instantly went to through the floo network to Hogwarts.

"ALBUS!  Albus where are you!!!!"

"Hanna?  What's wrong?  Where's Minerva?!"

"I was getting us ice cream and when I came back I found this."  She said panicking and shoving the letter into his hands.  He quickly scanned the letter.

"Amelia is on vacation this week, she couldn't have sent this message."  Albus said, "Oh, God, he has her!"

Hanna's eyes widened with realization, "No!"

~~~~~  
"What?  Where am I?"  Minerva slowly opened her eyes, only to see a dimly lit room, a bedroom.

"You're finally home, my dear.  With me."  Came a voice from the shadows.

"No.  Oh, no, I should have known it was a trap, I should have known!"  She cried, backing as far away from him as she could as he moved closer towards her.

"Don't be afraid, my dear.  You're safe from that old man now."

"I was never in danger around Albus, I love him." She said, suddenly getting her courage back.

Voldemort frowned, "No, you DON'T love him, you love ME!  You only thought you cared for him because of his fame and power, but now I'm more powerful than him, Minerva.  You and I can be together, you can truly be married to the most powerful wizard in the world now."

"I AM married to the most powerful wizard in the world, and even if he wasn't I would still love him, because he's wonderful by himself, power has nothing to do with why I married him."

"Of course it did!  Why else would you marry that senile old fool?  I was younger than he was, better looking, more talented!"

"He has a heart and soul, what do you have?  NOTHING!  He IS better than you, in everyway.  He is handsome, more than you, he's more talented then you, and in his heart he is younger than you!"

"BITCH!"  He yelled as he backhanded her across the face, the force making her fall to the floor. "You are mine, and mine alone!  He is NOTHING compared to me!  And I think you should learn that very quickly my dear."

"And he would never hit me."  Minerva said strongly, even from the floor.

Pure anger showed itself in his eyes, "You WILL obey me, and you WILL be mine.  I will prove to you that when I kill your beloved 'husband' in front of you."  Voldemort sneered, "But first, I think I could start by killing off a smaller part of him.  The part that is keeping you tied to him now.  CRUCIO!"

~~~~~

"Minerva?! NO!"  Albus ran down the darkened passageway to where he could hear the cries of agony.

After two hours Albus and Hanna, as well as several other friends of Albus' found one of Voldemort's 'lackeys'.  It turned out to be the same woman who had originally taken her, as Hanna remembered seeing her in the Quidditch supply shop and right before she left Minerva to get ice cream.   Within another hour she had told them where she had taken Minerva, The Black Forrest.

Albus burst into the room, wand ready, and was immediately hit by a powerful curse.

"I knew you would come."  Voldemort said, coming out of the shadows and standing behind Minerva's still body on the floor.  "She's alive, I think I'll wake her up, so she can see for herself that I am better than you."

"What have you done to her?!"  Albus screamed, fury boiling his blood like never before.

"I taught her a lesson, showed her some of my power.  And now I think it's time she saw all of my power.  _Ennervate!" Minerva woke up to Voldemort pulling her to her feet in front of him, shielding him from Albus.  "Now you can watch your 'husband' die."  He whispered into her ear._

"Albus…"  She whispered softly, barely able to stay conscious, "I love you." 

Albus didn't know what to do, he couldn't attack, he might hit Minerva.  He had to be on the defense and then catch him off guard.

"STUPEFY!"  Voldemort yelled.

"Defendo consopio!"  Albus yelled a moment later, successfully protecting himself, and for a moment surprised Voldemort.

"Adsulto!" Voldemort cried again, but once again Albus blocked it with "Munimentum!"

But Albus didn't wait for Voldemort to attack again, "Accio Minerva!  Petrificus Totalus!  Lacunar Obruo!"  He yelled the last one, causing the ceiling to collapse onto Voldemort.

"Minerva?"  Albus looked down at his wife, but she only hung limply in his arms.  In a second he was running back towards the entrance with Minerva in his arms, back to where he could safely apparate both Minerva and himself to St. Mungo's, where Poppy would already be waiting for them.  Then he could send the ministry officials back to where he left Voldemort.

~~~~~

"Albus?"  Albus jumped up from the chair he had been impatiently sitting in since they had taken Minerva into the private emergency room.

"Poppy!  How is she, how's the baby, what did he do to her?!?!"

"Albus.  Oh, Albus."  Poppy looked like she was about to cry, "Minerva will be alright, eventually, but….oh, Albus she lost the baby.  She must have lost it before you even got there because it wasn't even in her anymore.  In fact…it looked like it was almost forced out of her."

Albus just stood there, he was happy that she was going to be ok, but they had lost the baby. Voldemort had KILLED THEIR child!  Minerva was going to be devastated, and how where they going to explain it to the twins?

"Albus, oh Albus, I'm so sorry!"  Poppy said.  "Minerva won't wake up for at least another few hours, but you can go in and be with her.  Don't worry about the twins, Hanna and I will go and tell Minerva's parents what's happened, and then we'll explain to the kids.  You need to rest too, Albus."  She said gently as she put a comforting hand on his, "Be with her now, she'll need you when she wakes up.  You can grieve together."

Albus nodded silently and walked into the room where his wife lay.  She had bruising on her face, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  "How am I going to tell her?"  He wondered out loud.

He slowly walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down, gently taking on of her hands into his. "I'm sorry I failed you, Love.  I'm so sorry."  He said quietly and then let his tears take over.

End of Part 19

Ok, I know, Sad ending of this part.  I'M SORRY!!!!!!!  But it had to be done.  And notice that this part is up faster than most of the other parts were, and it's a bit longer, too, I think.

I'm going to have a problem writing this next week or two, my laptop is being sent back to Dell so they can fix something, I'll try and type on my families desktop, but since I'm not the only one who uses that one, it's going to take longer, even if I know what I want to write.

And thank you all for your reviews.

The next part will be about what happens after Minerva wakes up, and how the kids take the news as well. 

As for the spells that were cast,  you know Stupefy, Defendo consopio basically means defending unconsciousness, Adsulto is attack, Munimentum is Protection, Lacunar Obruo is ceiling collapse.

I think those are right, if not, well, that's what they're supposed to mean.


	20. Chapter 20

I know, it's been like a MONTH since I last updated, and I'm sorry!!!    Ok, I THINK that there's only going to be like 4 more parts to this, or somewhere around there.  It's going to end on the night Albus and Minerva leave Harry on the Dursley's doorstep.  Maybe some feelings afterwards, but no more than that.

Alright, here's the next part!

Part 20

~~~~~

A few hours after Poppy told Albus about the baby, Minerva woke up, and Albus confirmed her fears when she told him how empty she felt.

"Why, Albus?  Why did he do it?"  Minerva sobbed into his chest.

"He's insane.  That's the only reason anyone would commit such a horrific act."  Albus said softly, stoking her hair comfortingly, while he tried to keep himself from breaking down in front of her.  He needed to be strong for her.

"I saw him holding a baby, Albus, but I thought it was just a nightmare, or a hallucination from the pain."

"No, oh, Minerva, I'm so sorry.  I should have gotten there sooner, I'm so sorry."  Albus cried, pulling her tighter against him.

"Don't do that, Albus, don't you dare blame yourself.  I should have listened to you in the first place…"

"Minerva…"

"It's not your fault Albus, and it's not mine.  It's all HIS fault.  He's the one that took our baby away."   Minerva cried.

"Shhh, it'll be alright.  I promise, Minerva, he'll never hurt you again."

~~~~~

"How is she?"  Alastor asked as Albus walked out of the hospital wing.

"She's resting now.  Is he dead?"  Albus asked.

Alastor looked down and shook his head, "He wasn't there."  He said quietly.

"What?" Albus asked angrily, "What do you mean, 'he wasn't there'?"

"We searched through that rubble for hours, Albus, there wasn't even a trace of him."

"What else?"

"That's it, there's no leads."

"You're hiding something, Alastor, what is it?"  Albus demanded.

"We found something else though, or rather, someone else."

Albus' eyes widened with realization.  "No."

"I'm sorry.  When Ramis found him…"

"Him?  It was a boy?"

Alastor nodded, "The body's at St. Mungo's.  He was so small, Albus.  I hate to put you through this, but they need to test to identify that it truly is yours and Minerva's baby, and then you'd have to…"

"I know.  I just don't know how I'm going to tell Minerva that we have to bury the son that we never really had."

"How did the children handle the news?"  Alastor asked.

"I'm not sure.  Minerva's parents have them right now, and they said that they'd tell them, so I wouldn't have to deal with all the questions they might ask."

Alastor nodded, "I have to go, now.  I'm really sorry, Albus, but we'll find him and stop him."

"I know."  Albus answered, "I should make sure Minerva hasn't woken up again, and then I'll go down to St. Mungo's.  Thank you, Alastor."

Alastor just nodded as he watched Albus walk back through the door, fearing that this was only the beginning.

~~~~~

"I don't get it."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

Chrstine sighed and tried to hold back the tears, "I mean that the baby died."

"Died?"  Michael asked in fear, "But why?"

She looked down at her grandchildren, but couldn't come up with an answer that she herself didn't know.

"Grandma? Is Mummy alright?"  Richard asked, knowing that the baby was, in some way, in his mother.

"She's going to be alright."  She paused and took a breath.  How can you explain something like this to children so young? "A bad man, a VERY bad man took your Mummy and hurt her.  He hurt her so bad that the baby died before your Daddy got there to save them.   But he saved your Mummy and she's going to be alright."

"Why would someone want to hurt Mummy and the baby?"  Richard asked.

"Because he's a bad, no, evil creature."

Michael started crying, but tried to hold back his tears.  Richard, who was close to tears himself, hugged Michael comfortingly.

"Can we see Mummy?"  Michael asked.

Richard stepped away from his brother and looked up at his grandmother for an answer.

"Not right now, sweeties, she needs to rest.  But I'll ask your Daddy if she'll be alright to see you tonight, alright?"

They both nodded and Christine swept them up in her arms and onto the couch with her, each one comforting the other two for all of their loss.

~~~~~

It had been a week since the baby was lost.   A small funeral was held for the child, but only Albus and a few others went.  Minerva wasn't strong enough to go, although she wanted to be there, but she visited the grave as soon as she was allowed out of the hospital.  The twins went, but left soon, still not understanding why that had happened.

"Albus?"  Minerva asked quietly as they lay in bed.

"Yes, my love?" Albus asked gently.  She looked so weak lately that he was almost afraid that she'd break if he talked above a gentle hush.

"I…I want to have a baby, Albus.  Not now, but, before it's to late."  She turned to look into his eyes, the eyes that hadn't twinkled for a week now.   "I don't want him to succeed in destroying our family."

"He never could."  Albus cupped her cheek, "We have plenty of time, Minerva."

She shook her head, "Whatever he did….Poppy said that it might be hard to conceive again.  I don't want to find out that it's to late, that's all."

"Everything will work out Minerva.  If you want another child, we'll have it.  I promise."  He said and kissed her gently.  "Now let's go to sleep, we both need some rest."

Minerva nodded and snuggled into him, into safe arms.

End of Part 20

I know this was a really sad chapter, I'm sorry, but it had to be.

Now I need to ask you a favor, in addition to reviewing to this *hint hint*  I would appreciate it if you could all send an email to ff.net, here's the email address to send it to, newcategory@fanfiction.net  and ask them to add MOLLY and ARTHUR WEASLEY to the Character list for Harry Potter (ff.net asks that you please describe the category, which area it falls under, and whether you have stories written for it)

I have several fics that star Molly and Arthur, but I don't want to post them here until they're on the list, that way they'll be easier to find (So even if you don't have Molly/Arthur fics of your own, you can always put that you know someone who does and you want to be able to read their stuff)

I know some of you are Molly/Arthur fans too, and I think that if ff.net receives a lot of emails about this that they'll add them, but they won't do it if only a few of us send emails (even if the are repeated requests).

THANK YOU!!!!   I'll try and get the next chapter up faster than this one (sorry again).


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

A year and a half later… (Beginning of 1967)

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"  Poppy grinned as she handed the red (no pink for Minerva's baby!) blanketed baby to Minerva.

Minerva gasped, "She's so beautiful!"

"Just like her mother."  Albus said brushing back a piece of Minerva's hair behind her ear.  "Can I hold her?"

Minerva laughed, "Well I think you're entitled to hold your daughter." She said placing the baby in his arms, "Besides, I think I need to take a nap."  Minerva said and then had to cover up a yawn.

"Well you should get some sleep."  Poppy said sternly, going from friend to nurse in no time, "You BOTH should rest."  Indicated Minerva and the baby.

"Why does she need to sleep?  She didn't do any work?"  Minerva said, already starting to doze off.

"Shhh, Love," Albus said, "Get some sleep, and then we'll introduce her to the boys."

"Mmmm." Was all he got in response as Minerva's head leaned on his shoulder.   
"You should get some rest yourself."  Poppy told Albus.  "You've done more pacing in the past few hours than one person should be able to do in a year!"

Albus smirked, "Yes Ma'am."

~~~~~

(A few hours later, still in the hospital wing)

"So what's her name?"  Richard asked, looking at his new baby sister.

"I think it should be Minerva!"  Michael said.

"She can't be named that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's Mummy's name!  Then what would everyone call her?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."  Michael frowned, "Then what about Athena?  That's not Mummy's name, but it's sort of the same thing, right?"

"Boys?"  Albus said, trying to get their attentions, "She already has a name."

"Oh."  They both said together.

"So what is it?"  Michael asked.

"Rhea Athena Dumbledore." Minerva stated proudly.

"See!   I was right!"  Michael cried out.

"No, her MIDDLE name is Athena, Michael, her real name's Rhea."  Richard corrected quickly, a little annoyed that his brother got that close to her name when he didn't.

"Boys please behave."  Albus said quickly.  "I don't think Rhea likes it when you two argue."

"Actually, I think she's hungry."  Minerva whispered to him.

"Oh, right.  Um, boys, why don't we go and make sure the nursery's all ready for your sister, alright?"

"Ok."

"Yeah." They both hopped down off the bed and ran out the door.

"Try and keep them out of trouble." Minerva said.

"Try being the key word."  Albus said before kissing her and leaving the room.

"Your brothers take after your daddy, but I think you'll take after me, won't you?"  Minerva said to Rhea, who giggled in response.  "Oh, yes, you're going to be a handful when you get older, just like your brothers."

End Part 21

Yeah, I know this part is short, but honestly, I really didn't know what else I could write for this part.

Just for clarification, the twins are now around 9 years old (born in 1958)  and if you looked at my timeline in chapter 11, yes, 1967 is also the year that Charlie Weasley is born (but surprisingly, I didn't plan it that way!)

Anyway, the next few chapters will probably just be short summaries about what happens in the next 12 or 13 years.  I think the next chapter will take place in 1970.   hopefully I'll have it up no later than next weekend.  (I'm trying to get it finished by the middle of November, or at the latest by Thanksgiving (US holiday))

THANKS FOR READING, and I hope you're all still enjoying this!


	22. Chapter 22

Alright, my muse has decided that this fic should end.  I'm sorry, but it's ending here, and it's not going to get to when Harry defeated Voldemort.  Hope you still like it, though.

I made this decision because I've just had real problems writing these past few chapters, and it's not fair to you readers for me to keep you waiting like this for chapters that I don't consider worth the time you waited.

Thank you to all my loyal readers out there, who have continually read and reviewed, I love you all!   And even those readers who haven't reviewed, I love you too!

Part 22

~~~~~

(1970)

"It's official, the war against Voldemort and his followers, the 'Death Eaters' has been approved by the Wizengamot, and is the top priority for the Ministry."  Albus said as he collapsed on the couch.

Minerva sighed.  They were waiting for this day for so long.

"At least now they may be able to prevent more lives from being taken."  Minerva said, sitting on the armrest behind his head and gently stroking his hair.  "You should get some rest, you haven't had more than 4 hours rest in almost 3 days, if you've even gotten that much."

"I don't have time to rest, I need to help find where Voldemort and his followers are hiding."

"Well I can tell you where some of his followers are."  Minerva muttered.

"Minerva."  Albus scolded her, "Just because they're in Slytherin doesn't mean they'll follow him."

"I know that, Albus, but, dammit, some of them don't even try and hide it, and yet we can't prove it!"

"Minerva,"  Albus sighed.

"I know, I know, they're still students, and we must remain impartial and give everyone the same protection."  She recited the line she had heard so many times before. "But I swear, if ANY of them try and hurt any of the other students…"

"I wouldn't dare try and stop you." Albus smirked,  "But for now I think you should calm down.  Here, I'll have us brought up some hot chocolate."  He said ringing a small bell.

"Yes, Headmaster, Sir?"  A house elf asked excitedly a second later.

"Yes, Pretcher, isn't it?"  Albus asked, and the house elf nodded, very exited that he remembered his name, "Would you please bring us two cups of hot chocolate?  From my private collection, of course."

"Yes, Sir.  I is bringing it up in a hurry, Sir."  He said with a bow, and in an instant he was gone.

"Well, my dear, I think we should forget about all things political for a little while. How about a game of Chess?"

~~~~

Meanwhile….

Voldemort walked (actually he looked more like he was gliding that walking) back and forth before a row of 10 masked Death Eaters.  They had all arrived about a minute ago, they were his 10 most trusted followers who joined him early in his 'career'.  Voldemort stopped in the center and looked at them.

"You ten are my most trusted followers, it is you who I tell first that the war has begun.  The Ministry has declared itself against us.  Our war, however, is not with the ministry itself, but the foolish wizards and witches whom it serves, and the muggles that it protects.  The mudbloods have no rights to call themselves wizards and witches.  I will not tolerate weakness in my order.   You have all served me well, and in so doing you are part of my inner circle, my most trusted of all, and you shall rule under only myself.   I will give you charge over many of my followers, but under an oath, that none that are under your command will be known to the others in this circle.  There will be losses in this war, and if any of you are part of it, I do not want more than is necessary to go down with you.  If the ministry is able to break through your defenses, your loyalty to me, or if one of you betray me, I do not want all of my followers to pay for your weakness."

"Yes, My Lord."  They all responded dutifully.

"Good.  Remember, we will not be defeated, I am stronger than any wizard alive.  I am the most powerful wizard who has ever lived and ever will live, and I will prove it to the entire world.  Those who will not bow down before me, will be killed.   You will hear from my soon, now go, and let the war commence."

~FIN~

Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it.  (oh, and if anyone hasn't seen the trailer for the third Harry Potter Movie yet, here's the site, click on the picture below "Meet Sirius Black", and then watch the trailer.   It's really good!)  It's at harrypotter.warnerbros.com/home


End file.
